We Meet Again
by Fleeting Thoughts
Summary: /Time Travel Sakura/ Hey, what happens when you mix Sakura and Sasuke from three different generations? Chaos, of course, SHANNARO! But blame that stupid scroll that all three of them opened in the first place, hn. Just watch as three different Sakura's cope with the new world they are thrown in, this will be interesting... Hehehehe.
1. Prologue (What is This World?)

**New story, since I'm done with one of my other stories, I think I'll start a new time travel one. Which is this one! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _The past... And the present... And the future_

 _When their worlds mix, what shall happen?_

 _A young cherry blossom about to bloom..._

 _A beautiful cherry blossom, ready to show off it's beauty._

 _A cherry blossom, flying off in a shower of petals... waiting for the new generation to bloom..._

* * *

 **Past**

A young girl with short pink hair and erhm... quite a large forehead, walked down the dirt path holding a basket full of herbs and medical supplies. She was ready for another grueling day with her shisou, the Sannin Tsunade-sama.

On the way she saw scroll merchant down the road. He beckoned her closer and said "Young lady, filled with such beauty and potential... Would you like to see your future written in this scroll?" She tilted her head curiously and asked "How much, sir?"

"Oh, no worries this one's on me. Such a beautiful girl should receive this without a price." The merchant smiled and handed her a scroll wrapped in a simple parchment paper. She thanked him kindly and proceeded down the path to the training fields.

Curiosity took over her and she unwrapped the parchment paper, inspecting the scroll. It was simple really, a navy blue base color and cherry blossoms scattering the majority of scroll, a quickly drawn hawk was also imprinted on the outside of the scroll.

Setting down her basket, she opened the scroll and suddenly a vortex dragged her through and she was blinded by the shining light.

The simple woven basket, sat unnoticed on the floor.

* * *

 **Present**

A teenager with a crop of short pink hair and her large forehead already grown out, was walking down the street with her best friend, the boisterous, loud blonde named Naruto. They were both arguing over who won at the rock paper scissors game until she bumped into a merchant.

The very merchant that her past self bumped into.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" She exclaimed and helped him up before picking up the scrolls that scattered around their feet. He thanked her and said "No problem, but thank you for picking up my scrolls. Here you go, as a token of my thanks."

He gave her the same scroll once again and disappeared into the crowd. Curious, she opened the scroll and just like her past self, she was sucked into a vortex and disappeared.

Naruto stood there open mouthed before he panicked and ran over to Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **Future**

A beautiful woman stood, cleaning out the house. Her daughter, an onyx eyed young girl stood waiting for her to finish dusting off the shelves.

"Mama... are you done yet?" she asked impatiently, pushing up her red rimmed glasses irritably.

"Not yet Sarada-chan... oh wait, what's this..." The pink haired women pulled out yet again the same scroll, opening it to see it's contents. Like her two past selves, she too was sucked into the vortex and was not to be seen.

Her daughter, stood shocked and called out for her Papa to see what happened.

She did not notice that the scroll itself also disappeared.

* * *

 **Past**

"Itai, that hurt..." Sakura muttered, rubbing her head and she stood up unsteadily looking around her surroundings. She found herself in the middle of the forest, close to a winding dirt path.

Scanning through on what she had, she found her weapons pouch full, her ninja pouches filled with some food supplies and a small bottle of water and a scroll that she asked Tenten to fill with herbal supplies, extra weapons and survival supplies.

Luckily she was wearing a cloak since it was right in the middle of autumn where the weather was chilly in Konoha. She sighed and proceeded to walk towards the dirt path, looking around to see anything strange. Noticing nothing out of the sort, she summoned a little bit of chakra to her feet and burst of in a speedy sprint.

Awhile later she decided to take it to the treetops and she leapt from tree to tree, seeing a small town nearby she jumped to the dirt path and slowed her pace.

Hearing the familiar _tak, tak, tak_ of ninja sandals scraping the ground, Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her and she turned around to face the intruder.

Her eyes widened when she saw a small group of older nins, maybe the age of a teenager, stop near her. There were 3 men and a red haired woman. One man looked extremely familiar, and brought herself to a sorrowful thought, another one had pale white hair and mischievous purple eyes (plus he was holding a _very_ familiar sword) and the last one had a huge hulking figure but shy orange eyes and a same colored shock of spiky hair.

She back away slowly, holding up her kunai almost shakily, cursing her luck, when the red haired woman asked "Ne, Sasuke, why is there a _genin_ by herself near a regular town?" Something in her mind seemed to stop when the red haired woman uttered the name _Sasuke._

The white haired man replied "Beats me, but she looks kinda cute, not in the flirty kinda way though." He was immediately hit in the face by the red haired woman and his face literally splashed away into water. "SHUT UP SUIGETSU, what are you, a pedophile now?!"

Sakura cringed and backed away even more, her hands actually shaking now. She was about to burst into a sprint and run for her life when Suigetsu, or so the red haired woman called him asked "Hey little girl, what's your name?"

She replied with a wavering tone in her voice "W-why should I tell, for all I know you could be a nuke nin..." Suigetsu burst into laughter and he said between laughters "Ya hear that Sasuke, she can tell we're nuke nin! HA!"

Fear ran through Sakura when Suigetsu had confirmed that they were nuke nin. That was when the man named Sasuke said "Why do you look like my ex-teammate Sakura? Are you pretending to be her younger self?"

Sakura's mind registered the two words 'ex-teammate' and 'Sakura' and she freaked out. Trying to keep a straight face she opened her mouth and said...

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura stood up and inspected her surroundings carefully, she was on the roof of a house in a village that seemed to be extremely technology advanced. Looking behind her, she gaped. Instead of 5 faces on the monument she saw 7 instead.

The two new faces were creepily similar to her sensei and her blonde teammate. Suddenly a loud voice was heard yelling "Papa! Mama's gone! She opened a scroll and disappeared all of a sudden."

'That's what happened to me!' Sakura thought and she leapt down the roof and chakra walked down the wall to hear what was happening.

"Sarada, where was she when she disappeared?" A familiar voice was heard behind the balcony door.

'Woah, woah, woah, wait... Sasuke-kun!?' Sakura thought frantically when she heard his voice. 'Wait he married and had a daughter already? No way, he's too young to do that!'

"Who's there?" Sasuke suddenly asked, opening the balcony door to look out and check. Sakura could do nothing but stare blankly at the face of an adult Sasuke and his daughter Sarada.

"Uh... ok I'm just going to leave now, sorry to intrude sir!" Sakura stammered and leapt off the wall, breaking into a sprint and taking off.

"Wait!" Sarada cried out at the pink haired teen before she climbed off the balcony to follow. Sasuke did the same and shut the door before he followed his daughter.

"Oh crap, where the hell am I?! Sasuke-kun's an adult and he has a daughter?! I must be dreaming!' Sakura thought as she ran through the newly expanded village she called home.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed her and she turned out, to see the face of Sasuke grimly staring at her.

'Shit!' she thought and quickly threw a punch at his face. 'This must be a genjutsu, I need to get out.'

Sasuke caught her fist, but couldn't help but cringe as his wrist cracked slightly from the chakra filled punch.

Slapping her palms together, Sakura let out a burst of chakra yelling "Kai!"

But nothing happened.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura found herself standing at the front gate of Konoha, strangely she saw only 4 heads on the Hokage Monument.

"Am I in the past?" She wondered, as she stepped towards the gate.

"Halt! Who are you?" Izumo one of the old gatekeepers yelled out.

Sakura lied "Haru Sarada." She yelled at herself mentally for only thinking of her daughter's name.

"Are you a citizen of Konoha? If you are, what are you doing outside of the village?" Kotetsu, the other gatekeeper asked.

"I am a citizen of Konoha and I have no idea how I got here." Sakura replied as calmly as she could. The gatekeepers looked at her suspiciously but let her through and she sighed heavily before running towards the edge of the gate.

Finding the spot where Kiba dug a hole under the wall to escape, she went down there and ran through the forest to where Orochimaru's old hideouts.

She needed to find out where Sasuke was all this time, considering that Naruto probably left and she had sensed Tsunade's chakra near the training area.

Cursing for her unfit outfit (A/N: Ha, that rhymes, ok I'll shut up XD) she reached towards the Eastern hideout. Slipping into a henge of a Sound ninja, she went into the hideout and walked down the winding hallways. Considering that she spent her time in the hideout, when she gave birth to Sarada, she had memorized a few paths.

Sensing someone near, she quietly slipped into a random room and closed the door, waiting for the Sound nins to walk away.

"Who are you and why are here?" A familiar voice was heard in the room.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the simple beds of the hideout. He looked like he was between the age 13 to 14, and the look on his face was one that she was used to seeing back when she saw him as a teenager.

Undoing her henge, she stared at him with a serious look plastered on her face, "I suppose I shouldn't tell you as I don't belong in this time but maybe I should..." She inwardly laughed, Sasuke could never beat her at this time period and she supposed that she could tease him.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you _Uchiha Sasuke."_ she said in a mischievous tone. 'Oh boy this was going to be so hilarious, but I shouldn't be playing around with time...' Sakura thought although she inwardly chuckled evilly, 'Oh Sasuke-kun, I haven't punished you for all those times you tried to kill me and hurt me. Even though I forgive you I can't help but punish your younger self.' She let out a chuckle before focusing her gaze on the pre teenager Sasuke.

He looked emotionless though his eyes gave away everything no matter how hard he tried to hide the shock. "Surprised aren't you, I'm the same girl that you knocked out on the bench a year ago. But yes, I'm from the future, judging from the look in your eyes." She said teasingly.

'This is going to be fun...' she thought and chuckled evilly 'Kukukukuku...'

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter, hoped you liked it. I know I kind of made the adult Sakura kind of OOC but I figured she's not exactly like Naruto who can forgive anything Sasuke does (even if she loves him), so I made her tease Sasuke since he's probably not as strong as her back in the past and can't do anything about it.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	2. Coping With The New World

**_Le Next chapter,_ I like the way I split my stories into three different views (Past, Present, and Future), I'll be posting chapters at a faster rate if the chapter is shorter and it will be posted at a slower rate if it's longer.**

 **Anyways moving onto the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Cha!**

* * *

 **Past**

"What are you talking about? This must be a genjutsu..." Sakura said as she backed away even farther from the group. "I am not trying to imposter anyone, I'm just confused..." Her voice cracked slightly but she composed herself.

Sasuke stepped forward and asked "If you can answer these questions, and confirm that you are truly not trying to imposter Sakura, then I will spare your life." Sakura's caught her breath, he was going to kill her if she doesn't answer the questions right...

"Way to make things blunt Sasuke." Suigetsu said, chuckling slightly and shaking his head.

"Who were your teammates and what is your team number?" Sasuke asked, staring emotionlessly at Sakura.

"My teammates are Uzumaki Naruto, and...Uchiha Sasuke and my team number is 7." Sakura replied, her voice wavering when she said Sasuke's name.

"Are you serious, this _girl_ was in your team, Sasuke?" The red haired woman sniffed, pushing up her glasses. "Karin, do not interfere." Was all Sasuke said and immediately 'Karin' shut up, harrumphing slightly.

"Who was your fellow rival back in Team 7's genin days?" Sasuke proceeded to ask.

"Yamanaka Ino, but she's no longer my rival..." Sakura couldn't help but add, Ino-pig was now no match for her any more, but they were still rivals in simple things like cooking and talents.

"Looks like she gathered quite a lot of intel on your teammate to actually become a fake." Suigetsu said, smirking mischievously.

"W-what! That's not true, I _am_ Haruno Sakura, I did not fake, I don't even now why am here!" She exclaimed, crouching down on her knees and pulled on her short hair.

"Hn, final question who did you proclaim...to be your one true love?" Sasuke asked, pausing slightly on the question. Karin blanched at the question and said "Why would you ask that?!" Sasuke shot her a look and she immediately closed her mouth.

Sakura stood up and whispered "M-my true love...?" She looked up, and said "I lost him already, but I'm not ready to give up, but if you really wanted to know... then..." her voice wavered slightly and she looked down.

"Well who is it, _little girl?"_ Karin asked, looking at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura took a deep breath and said "U-u-uchiha...S-sasuke..." She immediately looked away as she began to tear up and then she turned around breaking into a sprint and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Present**

"No w-way, how come I can't break the genjutsu?!" Sakura exclaimed, she clapped her hands together again and used even more chakra, repeatedly yelling "Kai, Kai, KAI!"

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes slightly widened. Then Sarada appeared next to him and asked "Papa, who is that and why does she look just like Mama but younger?!"

Sakura looked up and backed away slightly. "I'm trapped in another time aren't I?" she muttered to herself and she pulled out a kunai, clenching her gloved fist tightly.

"You are definitely in another time, but you are still the same Sakura." Sasuke said calmly, scanning her form and making sure she wasn't a fake.

"W-what? And who is that?" Sakura pointed to Sarada. Sasuke could only sigh and say "Uchiha Sarada, daughter of Haruno Sakura and me." Sarada stood behind her father eyeing her 'mother' cautiously.

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?!" Sakura freaked out and rambled onto something about her loving Sasuke but him loving her back is completely unthinkable. Sarada sweatdropped staring at her mother's teenage self freak out.

"Calm down, first answer my questions." Sasuke said flatly, Sakura stopped and whispered "Always the blunt one, huh?"

"What time period did you come from?" Sasuke asked, as he stepped closer.

Sakura replied "Hm... Tsunade-sama's face was already on the monument, and what else... oh yeah Sai's on our team... hm... oh yeah! You were still traveling with Team Taka after killing Itachi and left the Akatsuki..."

Sasuke stiffened when she said that and Sarada looked at him curiously "Wait... is that how Itachi ji-san died? Papa you never told me!" She looked at the ground and her lips curled into a small frown.

"I don't want to talk about my dark past, Sarada... I'm sorry..." Sasuke said as he knelt down and set his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura blanched and stared open mouthed at Sasuke. This is how the boy she loved acted now? It was her dream come true and he would actually say sorry now?!

Then she noticed how one of Sasuke's sleeve seemed to be limp and empty, as if he didn't have an arm there. "W-what happened to your arm, Sasuke-kun?" She pointed at his sleeve curiously.

Sasuke grimaced and said "I'm not going to say anything, it would ruin the path of time." Standing up, he beckoned Sakura to follow and Sarada to follow.

Sakura hesitated and then cautiously followed the dark haired man.

* * *

 **Future**

"If you really want to know what happened I would recommend to talk outside." Sakura said as she put up her henge and proceeded to open the door.

Sasuke stood up and went to follow, although he seemed rather cautious.

Slipping outside of the hideout and making sure no one followed she went off farther and released her henge again.

"I had no idea that you would be here to be honest, after all I was too focused in training with Tsunade-sama to catch up to you and Naruto." Sakura said, shaking her head and looked at Sasuke.

"Hn, what is the dobe doing anyways. I'm rather sure that I will-" he was cut off when Sakura repeated "That you will cut your bonds with us to kill Itachi. I know that, don't say it. And Naruto is off training with Jiraiya-sama."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he said "So all of Team 7 is training under the sannin..." Sakura nodded and said "Although I don't approve of you training under that creep Orochimaru." She flicked Sasuke in the forehead and smiled mischievously.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and he said "It's the only way to beat-" He was cut off again and Sakura said "Itachi. I won't say much about the future but I will say that Naruto defeated you later on, and he was working with everyone around him instead of like you," she poked him in the chest "-staying isolated and having your 'dream' of revenge blinding you into darkness and hatred."

"That is none of your business." He snapped and Sakura twitched before she lifted up her fist "Oh, Sasuke-kun you really want to be punished..." she said with an overly sweet tone and a creepy smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke looked at her blankly and bluntly said "Even as an adult, you're probably still weak." And that snapped a nerve.

The next thing Sasuke found himself seeing was a fist and then he heard a loud crash before he registered the pain. Unsteadily standing up he felt a trickle of blood run down his neck and turning around he saw a tree broken cleanly in half and that wasn't even it, it had caused other trees to fall and it's roots were upturned while the ground around it was cracked and caved in.

Sakura harrumphed when Sasuke looked at her incrediously, "That wasn't even my best hit, I put only a little chakra in that punch, now turn around so I can heal you." she said and made a twirling motion to make him spin around.

Placing her hand onto the base of his head and his spine, she hummed as she probed him quickly for his injuries "Slight concussion, cracked rib and minor cut on your head." She confirmed and quickly knit the damaged tissue and bone together, in less than a minute Sasuke was good as new.

"Does that impress you now?" Sakura said teasingly, Sasuke only grunted and looked away.

"Don't worry about yourself being weak, in my time you're the strongest ninja in the world and only Naruto can parry you." Sakura said as she ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke muttered something about Naruto always being in his way but Sakura gave him another warning glare so he shut up but still gave her his own scathing glare.

* * *

 **Past**

She ran as quickly as she could, pumping in more chakra into her legs but she soon crashed into someone. Looking up with frightened eyes she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, staring emotionlessly into her eyes.

"You're not getting away." he said bluntly. "Now that I've confirmed that you're not a fraud, you're forced to follow us or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked frantically "I don't think I even belong in this world, and I did absolutely nothing." She then broke down into tears, curling up into a ball.

"She's that girl who said that she loves you, huh? Hmph, she'll never win against me." Karin said snidely and Suigetsu snorted "You wish, that girl.. or the one in our time is alot stronger than you and I can tell she's much more likeable." Karin shot him a glare and the two continued to bicker on.

"Hn, still weak... and annoying." Sasuke said as he stared down at her form. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she let out a strangled cry, "I may not be strong as you but you will _not_ call me weak!" She immediately got up onto her feet and smashed her fist on the ground in frustration and rage.

The ground cracked and crumbled under her chakra filled punch and then everything imploded into a small earthquake. The entire group jumped back from the radius of the punch and waited until everything settled down.

 **Shannaro! That's the best punch we've done yet! Shishou's gonna be so proud!** Inner Sakura yelled triumphantly.

'That is, if we even get back home...' Sakura thought sadly as she watched the dust scatter around the chaos she created. There was no point in running, even with the natural smokescreen she will never be able to escape Sasuke's Sharingan.

"That wasn't as good as our last encounter with Pinky, but that's better than Karin for a genin." Suigetsu said staring at the young girl in the middle of the cracked ground.

Sakura took in a deep breath and looked around, but the next thing she knew was that sword edge found it's way to her neck, pressing into her throat.

"Like I said before, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sakura heard Sasuke's much deeper voice rumble behind her.

"I loved you once but now... I hate you and I dare you to kill me right now." She said through clenched teeth, although a small waver of fear coursed through her stomach, fearing that Sasuke would actually kill her and it wasn't helping that Inner Sakura screamed at her for 'hating' Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sharp laugh, the laughing became hysterical and maniacal. Sakura inwardly shuddered, was Sasuke actually this mentally unstable now?

"He's lost it." Suigetsu muttered and Karin shot him a glare.

"You think you know hatred? You out of everyone..." Sasuke said in a cold tone "Think again, weakling... True hatred is nothing compared for your petty hate for me. Pathetic."

Sakura grimaced as the sword pushed even deeper into her throat, blood trickling down her neck. This is it. It's the end.

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura stepped into the room, curiously studying the place her future self lived in. There were a few boxes of old items on the floor and a vacuum cleaner set on the floor with a wet towel on one of the shelves.

Looking into one of the boxes she found the very same headband that she was wearing, carefully placed inside, albeit it was slightly more worn and dirty.

"How did you come to this time period?" Sasuke asked as he set down a platter of simple onigiri on the table.

Sakura shook her head and said "I don't know, a scroll merchant handed me a scroll and when I opened it, a vortex had sucked me in and brought me here. Naruto was right next to me, but he wasn't sucked in..." She hummed in thought.

"Perhaps it would only focus on the person who opened it." Sasuke concluded as he gestured for Sarada to come eat.

"Wow, seems so much more different now that you actually care for others." Sakura couldn't help but say.

Sasuke shook his head and replied "I don't want to remember my dark past, I had went on a journey of redemption to repent my sins back then. It didn't happen in your time yet..." He stopped before he shook his head "I'm telling you too much, we'll talk about this later, for now come eat."

"Oh, uhm... Sure..." Sakura stammered and she tentatively walked towards the table and sitting down uncertainly.

Taking an onigiri from the plate she whispered a quiet "Itedakimasu." Before biting into the riceball. It was good, simple but good. "Didn't know you could cook Sasuke-kun." She said smiling slightly.

"Hn, a rice ball is the most simple of foods, it should be easy to make." Sasuke grunted and finished off his own rice ball.

"Papa, Boruto and Mitsuki are waiting for me at the training grounds today, so could I leave now?" Sarada asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"Who's Boruto?" Sakura asked curiously, strangely thinking to how the name sounded a lot like Naruto.

"He's Naruto's son." Sasuke replied bluntly. Sakura robotically turned her head towards the older man and exclaimed "Hah?! No way!"

Sasuke replied flatly "Yes way, Sakura. He married Hinata." Sakura stopped and she smirked devilishly and said "So he fell for Hinata... Took that dumbass long enough to accept her feelings." Sasuke could only stare blankly at his wife's younger self mutter something about punching some sense into Naruto.

* * *

 **Future**

"What do you even do with Orochimaru anyways?" Sakura asked the pre teenaged boy.

He looked at her, unamused and replied "Rigorous training, forbidden techniques, summoning animals and contracts, a daily visit with Kabuto...for a check up..."

Sakura tilted her head and asked "What do you eat then?" Sasuke stared at her strangely and said "Different kinds of food, but most of them are high in protein, vitamins, calcium and iron." Sakura raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Bring me a platter of food later, but for now return to the hideout. And if I hear one word about me coming out of your mouth, you're dead." She said in a teasing voice, though Sasuke looked slightly unsure of opening his mouth to talk back.

"By the way Sasuke-kun, when you come back later, I need to do a series of tests on you for the curse mark. I've been trying to figure out how to suppress it or remove it from old experiments of Orochimaru." Sakura said boldly, deep in thought. Sasuke tensed, but not wanting to get a true taste of the pink woman's power, he merely grunted and walked away.

Sakura sighed and focused her attention around her surroundings. She was in a thick forest, the sounds of birds chirping reverberated the thickly covered land.

There were obviously many herbs she could collect, so she did so, picking up as much as she could before dumping them into a tightly woven basket she made out of long reeds from the creek near the hideout.

Suddenly hearing a high pitched squawk close to where she was walking around, Sakura carefully moved through the thick underbrush and edged towards a large tree.

Finding that a large branch was broken off and a nest squashed by the piece of wood, she cautiously moved the branch away and inspected what was under it.

A fledgling hawk, old enough to prepare to fly but not enough to survive on it's own, was under the branch. It's two siblings were on the floor, dead, and the mother and father were no where to be found.

One of it's wings were limply splayed on the floor, uselessly hanging down as it scrabbled up to sit on the floor. It let out a pitiful warble and looked at the pink haired woman curiously.

Picking up the poor bird, she set it in the basket and set out back to the hideout, knowing that Sasuke would be back soon.

No sooner did she reach to the small clearing, she found the onyx eyed teenager sitting on a large rock, impatiently holding up a platter of food.

"Sorry about that, I found this little guy here, injured and abandoned." Sakura said as she set down the basket next to the teen, and he eyed the little creature critically. The feathery animal stared up at Sasuke and scrambled towards him, managing to climb it's way up to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"I think he likes you Sasuke, never knew anyone would like you for your rude and arrogant behavior." Sakura teased, and the onyx eyed boy shot her a glare.

"I brought you the food, now do whatever crap you want to it." He snapped irritably, before focusing his attention to the small hawk, resting on his shoulder.

Sakura shook her head amusedly and inspected the platter, cutting open the bread and sniffing at the rice and vegetables. Luckily she stuck some medical equipment in the back of her pocket when she found them lying around the house when she was cleaning.

Thankfully, it was a simple drug tester, to see what kind of drug was in the food and whether it's even in the food or not. Sprinkling in a few crumbs of the bread and a few sprouts of broccoli and a grain of rice, she inspected the results and just as she knew, it showed that there were signs of body enhancing drugs and such in the food.

"Sasuke, you do realize that the food you've been eating has a small amount of body enhancing drugs put in it. Probably the work of Kabuto." Sakura said, as she set down the small equipment.

Sasuke stared at her blankly and said flatly "I know, I found out during the fifth week of training with Orochimaru. I wasn't getting tired as easily and my body structure was developing too fast to be normal."

"Well, time to test the curse mark. Are you ready, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stood up. Sasuke tensed and carefully set the bird back into the basket, closing his eyes and allowing the mark to slide across his skin, the familiar whispering of dark thoughts engulfing his mind again.

* * *

 **Yay, thanks so much for all the support from the first chapter ^^ 7 reviews, 13 favs and 24 follows in 5 days is alot for me. Arigato gozaimasu...**

 **If you haven't read my other stories, I have these strange ideas of Sasuke in his C2 form and how he copes with it along with Sakura, but in this story I'll try to limit it. Probably a few more chapters of him in C2 form and sometimes bringing up here and there... ehehehehe... (I'm weird don't mind me), the rest of the chapters will be different, as in the Past would be Sakura's conflict and Present would be Sakura dealing with the new futuristic surroundings. But enough of my ramblings.**

 **R &R, Ja matta!**


	3. Settling In

**Well new chapter, I hope this comes out well... -_-''**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura winced as the sword dug even deeper into her skin, the blood flowing freely now. She couldn't believe it, this is it, the end of her life.

Silent tears were about to trickle down her face but she kept them in, forcing herself not to cry in front of an 'enemy' that was about to kill her.

Suddenly the large, orange haired man asked calmly "Sasuke, are you that willing to kill the girl, if you kill her then the present time version of her will die also. She is still young, are you willing to kill a child?"

"Hn, she would only hold us back. What use is she when she's weak. She's a Konoha nin to add to other matters." Sasuke replied flatly, but Suigetsu intercepted and said "Oi, wouldn't it be better just to leave her here then, if she's so weak. I thought we could use her as a medic, considering Karin's healings are not exactly useful once it's used." Karin shot him a pissed look and clenched her fist but she only snorted and kept quiet.

Sasuke removed his sword from Sakura's throat and coldly snapped "Get up." She immediately stood up, albeit unsteadily and put her hand onto her throat to heal the thin cut.

"Why don't we see who's more powerful, Karin or pinky? It'll be interesting while testing to see how powerful pinky is." Suigetsu said, lazily leaning on his sword.

"Hn, fine. Karin, fight Sakura. I shall use the fight to see how good both of you are." Sasuke said sharply and the redhead immediately obliged, smirking at the pinkette.

Leaning down she whispered "I'll make you pay, Sasuke is _mine_ only." Then she sharply slapped Sakura across the cheek with enough power to make her fly back a few feet.

Standing up, Sakura glared at the older redhead and snapped "No one should be considered as a piece of meat, who do you think you are? Queen of the world?!" She charged towards Karin, fist clenched. Suddenly changing course, a few inches away from Karin, she snapped back sideways and immediately transferring chakra into her feet, the sharp push of her legs caused the ground to crack and fly up into a sharp point.

The redhead dodged but, Sakura knew where she was going and leapt slightly beneath her. Bringing her fist down, and time seemed to slow, timing her punch, she waited until Karin was right below her, then swiftly bringing her fist upwards. The chakra and force immediately hit Karin in a powerful uppercut, and just like that time flew back to normal and the redhead was blasted back into the sky, though at a much faster speed and the air blasted around the two females from impact.

Suigetsu whistled as he watched the redhead blast up into the sky like a limp rag doll. Karin gritted her teeth, the punch almost knocked her unconscious and her jaw was now broken, she quickly brought her arm to her mouth and clamped down, sucking out her own chakra to heal the injuries.

Landing on her foot, she brought out a kunai and charged it with chakra and swiped it towards the younger pinkette. Sakura dodged and flipped sideways and slashed her own kunai towards Karin, thank kami it landed a hit and slashed into the redhead. When she landed, she felt some blood trickle down her cheek, turns out Karin managed to cut a shallow wound onto her cheekbone.

She backed up and brought her fist down onto the ground, the ground exploded under her. The shockwave flew blasted towards the redhead, who just finished healing herself, and ran right into her.

Jumping from chunk to chunk of the ground, Karin could only barely dodge the rocks and a few had already smashed into her, all the while she dodged the ones already coming towards her. She then saw a blur of pink and saw Sakura's blazing green eyes make contact towards her own crimson eyes, then the next thing she knew was a small fist smashing into her cheek and promptly crushing her glasses.

"Fall, bastard." Sakura seethed and flipped over, pressing her sandals onto Karin's stomach, before pushing back and the force smashed the redhead into the ground, while she herself landed neatly on her feet, panting heavily, and quite a few scratches covered her face.

"Damn, I knew you were stronger than Karin. Guess my hunch was right." Suigetsu said as he hefted his sword up and gave Sakura a toothy grin. Sakura only glared back cautiously and brought a kunai in front of her.

Sasuke stared emotionlessly at her and grunted before he turned around and walked away with Juugo, the orange haired man following him. Suigetsu picked up Karin and said "Come on pinky, follow us or would you rather be killed by Sasuke?"

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura followed Sarada and Sasuke through the village, it was strangely new to her with all the new technologies and buildings of the village. Stopping towards a strange building, it had a chibi hamburger holding hands with a chibi soda cup printed on a large sign on top of the building, she saw a blonde haired boy who looked freakishly like Naruto and another blue haired boy with pale skin and golden eyes walk towards them.

"Oi, Sarada, who is that? She looks alot like your kaa-san, dattebasa!" Boruto asked the onyx eyed girl, while pointing at Sakura.

"That is Mama, she's just from another time... Apparently that's what Papa says." Sarada said nonchalantly and crossed her arms. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and he shrugged, only to look at Boruto carefully. "Boruto, have you been training?" he asked the Naruto look-alike sharply, Boruto nodded his head vigorously and replied "Yup! I finally got to make my Rasengan normal sized, it took me _forever-_ ttebasa!"

"Don't get too full of yourself Boruto, we have been training too." The blue haired boy said, smiling slightly. Sarada looked at him and asked "Mitsuki who have you been training with?"

Mitsuki replied "I went to visit tou-san awhile ago and he taught me a few techniques." Sarada shuddered and said "Seriously? You actually went to train with your creepy dad?"

"He's not creepy, he just has some strange interests." Mitsuki defended his father, all the while Sakura took in the information and nudged Sasuke. He glanced at her and asked "What is it?" Sakura shook her head and asked "Just who is Mitsuki's tou-san?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and replied "I haven't asked, and Sarada would avoid the topic when I asked." Sakura nodded and hummed before she went in front of Mitsuki and asked kindly "If I may ask who is your tou-san?"

Sarada started to sweat and said "Uh...Mama you shouldn't really know... It's fine to keep it that way... eheh." Mitsuki gave her a strange look but nodded to Sakura and said "My tou-san's name is Orochimaru."

Sasuke's face went blank and Sakura's smile was plastered on her face while Sarada still sweated and backed away. Boruto was just staring at the four with a confused look on his face.

"Now say WHAAAAAAAAAT!? Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, while Sasuke still stood still as a statue, an almost dumbfounded expression on his face. Mitsuki tilted his head curiously and asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"Who the hell is Orochimaru first of all, you freaking never told me anyways!" Boruto replied furiously and Sarada was still sweating and muttering "Oh great..."

"Kami-sama, when did the creepy snake have a son?!" Sakura asked to herself still freaking out. Sasuke got a hold of himself and replied monotonously "We may never know..."

"Who the hell _is_ Orochimaru, DATTEBASA!"

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura watched with intent as the black flame like marks crept down Sasuke's shoulder and around the side of his body, when he looked up, she saw that one of his eyes (the one where the marks marred his face) had morphed and changed.

"Stop." She said, although she wasn't sure that Sasuke could control the mark. Immediately the flame like marks ceased moving, and Sasuke looked at her almost in a quizzical way. "What?" he asked, and flinched when she set her fingers onto his left eye.

"Let me inspect your eye." She replied, "Close your eyes." He immediately obliged and shut his two eyes. Sakura then proceeded to massage the soft tissue of his eyelids before prying it open again. She carefully inspected the way his eye had changed, his pupil had stretched out to become slitted and it had lightened to a deep gold, his iris had also paled to the ominous yellow she was used to seeing in Orochimaru's eye, and the most unnatural part was how his sclera had darkened to a dark gray, almost bordering to black.

She pulled her fingers away and let Sasuke blink his eyes, before she repeated the process again but studied how his eyes react by pretending to jerk her fingers sharply towards the eye. Just as she thought the pupils immediately dilated and the iris had deepened to an orange as Sasuke had unconsciously tried to switch on his Sharingan.

"Yosh... Now continue..." Sakura said with a deep exhale as she pulled away from the teen. Sasuke's eyes narrowed cautiously but he allowed the marks to continue to make it's away around his body.

Sakura continued to inspect him with deep scrutiny as his skin had turned into an unnatural gray while a single mark remained at the base of his nose and expanded to become a four pointed star. His hair had darkened to an ashy blue, and lengthened to his waist, becoming messy and shaggy. His lips, slowly darkened to a deep blue and sharp fangs pushed out slightly from his mouth.

Each of his digits had sharp claws, curved menacingly, as well as his toes. Then he quickly slipped off his white yukata and arched out his back slightly, Sakura noted this quizzically and wondered why he would do such a thing ( **A/N: Don't forget that Sakura has never seen him in his C2 form ever.** ) Suddenly she watched with horrified interested as the muscle and skin of his shoulder blades, bulge and stretch out, while sickening cracks resounded around the clearing, until they formed to become appendages that looked like a strange mixture of wings and clawed hands.

"Is this what you wanted?" he snapped, and stretched out his strange wings and looked away, almost ashamed of himself. Sakura walked closer and stretched out her hand, carefully taking a wing into her grasp. This was completely new to her, this wing had completely went against everything she learned about the human body and it's functions.

Feeling the soft webbed skin between the large digits of his wings, she poked and prodded at the smaller digits that protruded out of his wings and touched one of them softly before asking "Can you feel which finger I'm touching?"

Sasuke replied with a quiet "Aa..." and just as he finished replying the small digit had flexed out and escaped Sakura's touch. She was fascinated, (but definitely not to the point to Orochimaru's obssession, eheh) Sasuke could control each digit with ease, as if it were his own fingers, and sometimes unconsciously shifting them around, though it seemed creepy.

Sakura then proceeded to inspect the base of his wings, the muscle of his shoulder had thickened and strengthened before winding to where his wings rested. The skin was tough and felt unnatural from the change. She moved her attention to his face and once again inspected his eyes.

A small squawk was heard and the young hawk that still resided in the basket, it hopped towards Sasuke and pecked his foot.

His mouth tilted upwards in a minuscule smile, but Sakura noticed it and she chuckled inwardly before resuming her inspection.

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura followed the group, keeping up her pace behind the group. She knew she still had feelings for Sasuke, but his 'future' self was terrifying and so heartless.

She was deep in thought when she bumped into something hard. Looking up she saw that Sasuke had stopped at the front of the village. He monotonously spoke "We'll stop here to restock on supplies, then we leave."

Walking into the town, the villagers parted ways for the group to make way, whispers of fear were heard everywhere.

 _'Ne, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke and Team Taka?'_

 _'Yeah, you see that girl over there, I feel so bad for her...'_

 _'He's probably going to use her and then dispose of her like nothing...'_

 _'Poor girl...'_

Sasuke and his team brushed away the gossip, but Sakura became more and more fearful of the Uchiha in front of her, the more she listened to the conversation. Suddenly, the telltale scent of herbs attracted her attention and she darted off towards the medicine and herbal shop.

Pulling out her wallet, she stepped inside the small, cozy shop and picked through the large bundles of herbs strung on the walls along with jars of different ingredients for medicine. "Hm...red salamander... ground tortoise shell... agrimony, I should take some in case someone has a sore throat... boneset, just in case someone has a cold or something...what else..."

She picked up small bundles of different herbs and pouring in different ingredients for medicine into small pouches before setting them onto the counter and asked kindly to the old woman running the shop "How much is it obaa-san?"

"Ah... Such a sweet girl with such talent... That'll be..." The old woman trailed off, gaping at the person behind her.

"What did I tell you about running off." The familiar voice of Sasuke came behind her, his voice cold and harsh.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I was finding herbs and ingredients to make more medicine." Sakura stammered and backed away from him.

"J-just take it all for free, don't hurt my family please, I beg you..." The old woman pleaded, pushing the bags of medicinal ingredients towards the pinkette.

Sasuke's eyes seemed void of emotion but he set down a fairly large amount of money onto the counter before leaving the shop. Sakura grabbed the bags and thanked the old woman profusely before scampering out of the shop.

"Sasuke, we're all stocked up on food and clothes, we should leave now." Karin, who had woke up recently, informed as Sakura approached the group cautiously.

Sasuke said nothing and briskly walked across the path and the rest of the group followed obediently and they resumed traveling.

Walking for several boring and long hours, they were suddenly attacked by Hunter nin, the group finished them off quickly but not without any injuries. Sakura, who lagged behind the group, not wanting to be close to them was ignored once the hunter nins saw how she was only a mere 'genin'.

Juugo had already healed naturally by himself, so it was only Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke who were injured. Karin kept pushing to heal Sasuke but he refused and she could only reluctantly heal herself.

Sakura stepped forward and healed Suigetsu first while Sasuke disappeared somewhere else. She ground the herbs and chewed them up before spitting them onto her palm and applied it to the bruises splotching Suigetsu's pale skin along with infected cuts and poisoned wounds. She then healed most of the cuts that marred his body and after awhile Suigetsu asked her "I know you like Sasuke, and he was your teammate, but _why_ do you like him?"

She stiffened but replied "At first it was just a crush... over his good looks and genius ninja skills but as we spent time with him... I don't know... it just developed into more than just a crush... I can't stop myself from being attracted to him..." she clenched her fists but continued to heal and knit together the wounds and even a few other injuries that probably was inflicted on the sharp toothed man a long time ago.

"Hey you're pretty good at this, I had this bruise on my shoulder that not even Karin could heal and you just took care of it right away." Suigetsu said as he looked at Sakura mischievously.

"The muscles in that 'bruise' were severely torn. It was quite easy to heal though I can't heal it if it was further injured... I need to train more." Sakura said sadly as she stood up to inspect her work. "There that's all done... now time to heal Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

 **Present**

"I still can't believe Mitsuki's tou-san is Orochimaru..." Sakura muttered as she and Sasuke walked down the street. Sasuke was still slightly mortified at the thought of his former master taking care of a baby, much less his own son.

"Hn, fate plays games on your mind all the time, don't be surprised." he replied flatly and sped up his pace. Sakura was finally getting use to the village although she had hoped to come back to her real home, even though this time's Sasuke was kinder and much more different than the Sasuke she was used to. Though his cold façade would probably stick to him for the rest of his life...

Walking to the apartment building, Sakura asked tentatively,"Why does 'our' family live in only an apartment?" Sasuke gave her an amused look and replied "According to Sarada, all the previous houses she lived in were destroyed by you..."

Sakura sweatdropped and said "So... I destroyed all the houses because I lost my temper... I didn't know that... ehehehehe." Sasuke smirked but he walked towards the front door and unlocked it before stepping into the room.

Sakura followed uncertainly and took off her shoes. Sasuke was already walking towards the living room, his back face towards her. She gave the back of his head a look before gleefully kicking off her shoes.

One shoe went flying towards the wall and the other... the other went flying straight towards Sasuke. If he weren't a ninja he would've been hit square in the back of his head, but instead he dodged the flying footwear with ease and the shoe smacked into the window, cracking it slightly, before falling onto the floor.

Sasuke gave Sakura an exasperated look and Sakura laughed awkwardly, "Ano...ehehehehe..." she rubbed the back of her head before bowing down sharply "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen..." She muttered repetitively and Sasuke only sighed before replying "It's fine, I'll fix it with a small Katon..."

Sakura looked up and immediately ran to pick up the two shoes, setting them on the floor neatly. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun. I guess being so free from Okaa-san and Otou-san caused me to do that... ahahaha..." She said awkwardly and Sasuke gave her look before replying "Be happy that you have parents to look over you..."

"Right... I know that already, Naruto told me so many damn times..." Sakura said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. Sasuke grunted but said nothing else, before he pulled out a container of sakura petals and green tea leaves. "Tea?" he asked monotonously, Sakura nodded her head tentatively and said "Un, that's good."

She sat down on the table and waited patiently though thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, how Sasuke changed so drastically, Mitsuki being related to Orochimaru or even how she ever got married with Sasuke and had a child with him. It was all so confusing and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small thud, as Sasuke set down the steaming tea pot and went to get the cups, since he couldn't hold both with only one hand.

Coming out of the kitchen, he set down the two tea cups and poured the hot, steaming liquid carefully into each porcelain cup.

Sliding one over to her, he gestured for her to drink. She obliged and took a tentative sip at the tea, and immediately her entire body relaxed at the soothing liquid. The light, sweet taste of the cherry blossoms infused with the slightly bitter but classic taste of the green tea leaves were a perfect combination.

Taking another sip, she complimented "This is really good Sasuke-kun, where did you find it?" Sasuke shrugged and said "I made it myself, using the Sharingan to pick out the best tea leaves and petals before drying them on the window sill and then combining the two together carefully on a barely but slightly moistened towel."

Sakura nodded and drank down the entire cup, Sasuke offered her some more and she gladly took it. "You know... If you were like this back in my time... Things would've been a lot better..." She said wistfully. Sasuke's expression darkened and he retorted "I wouldn't have been as powerful, nor would I ever get the idea of traveling around the continent to experience what the world is like in order to repent my sins."

"Oh... I see... Then there's no chance of bringing you back from my time... If you don't want me to change the course of time..." Sakura replied, her head tilting down to stare at the floating and tumbling petals and leaves in her cup, sadly.

Sasuke made a small noise, but he otherwise said nothing and stared at his own cup quietly.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura could not believe how many changes were in Sasuke's body after the curse mark had completely enveloped him.

His eyes, although they were completely healthy despite the physical changes, were clouded with hidden bloodlust and the same dark emotions that were exhibited in Orochimaru's eyes. Sasuke had done a good job hiding it, although Sakura could easily tell he was constantly in inner conflict especially when he was being intensely inspected by her and was not fighting to rid himself of the dark thoughts.

His body had completely changed, when she probed it to check, she saw that various types of bones had hollowed out to lighten his weight while his muscles had strengthened considerably, many of them bulged out unnaturally from beneath his sickly gray skin.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Sakura's intense gaze, she wasn't afraid of poking and prodding at him even in the most uncomfortable places, like how she had closely inspected his abdominal muscles and complemented on them without any signs of blushing though she seemed worried about how unnatural it seemed.

Sakura then proceeded to ask Sasuke to open his mouth wide and poked around his mouth to check his elongated canines making sure they wouldn't damage his mouth from anything simple like eating or talking. Then she focused her attention onto how his lips were strangely colored and his long, sharp claws that protruded from his digits, muttering something about the curse seal affecting his lip's pigmentation and causing him to also gain claws for some strange reason.

Finally she focused her attention to his long hair. Brushing a gentle hand through his long shaggy hair, she made sure it was healthy while also checking the mark on the bridge of his nose.

After finishing the inspection, she had asked Sasuke a bunch of questions, which he had awkwardly answered, despite not wanting to.

The little hawk, which he had picked up and set on his shoulder, carefully examined his wings before nipping him affectionately again. It seemed to really like the teen and refused to be freed even after Sakura had healed the small bird.

"Sasuke... Do you feel any pain when you change into this form?" Sakura asked carefully, Sasuke looked at her and stopped stroking the little creature on his shoulder and replied "Not really, it hurts the most during the change, but I'm getting used to it."

"I see..." Sakura mused, knowing that he didn't want to tell the truth, when suddenly her attention was snapped back to the boy when he grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, his arms automatically reaching to the sides of his head and gripped on it tightly.

Shudders wracked his body as his grip became stronger. Sakura walked forward and set her hand on Sasuke's temple, sending a wave of probing chakra to find what the problem was.

Her eyes widened when she saw the curse seal, slowly eating away at Sasuke's chakra and body, all the while it started to effect his head too.

"It's telling you to kill me... Am I right?" Sakura asked as she pulled her hand away. Sasuke clenched his teeth and nodded, almost as if he were fighting back against the seal, considering how he had no worries of hurting Sakura back then.

Feeling sympathy towards him, she once again gently laid a cool hand on his temple and slowly eased healing chakra throughout his body. His posture relaxed and his hands dropped limply to his sides.

He let out a long breath and opened his eyes. Looking away from Sakura, he said "I'll be going now... Training session with Orochimaru..." Sakura nodded knowingly but she asked "Aren't you going to change back?"

Sasuke stiffened and replied quietly "I've only learned how to control the beginning changes but I still can't turn back without Orochimaru suppressing it..." He walked back slowly towards the hideout, not looking back.

A small squawk came from the little hawk that had fell off Sasuke's shoulder when he lost control of his seal, it tried to follow but Sakura set it back in the basket and walked another direction to pick more herbs.

* * *

 **Well I made Sakura a little bit overpowered, but I had double checked my character data book for Karin's strengths and such, but besides tracking she's not the greatest ninja. Also I made Sakura more powerful because she's about the age of fourteen almost fifteen which was when she had the Part II outfit change.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	4. Always The Helping Hand

**Well, next chapter... I hope I actually write it right (lol it rhymes!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura brushed past the branches and bushes, searching for Sasuke until she saw him sitting on a tree stump, with his shirt off, trying to tie up a few bandages onto his various cuts and bruises.

A few of them were already stained crimson from the cuts, yet he didn't seem to notice. She tentatively took a step towards him and he spun around immediately, his eyes swirling into a strange pattern, different from both Itachi's Mangekyou and the normal Sharingan. (Sakura doesn't know about the fact that the Mangekyou has different patterns, at least at this age she doesn't)

"What do you want?" He asked flatly, his eyes washing back to their normal onyx.

Sakura stepped back slightly, clutching her new medic pack, before she mustered up the courage to say "Your wounds need healing... and it seems like you aren't exactly treating them correctly..." Sasuke directed a sharp glare towards her and she flinched back slightly.

"I don't need your petty help." He replied bluntly and turned around to slowly continue to wrap up bandages around his cuts. Sakura's sharp trained eyes caught a large, painful looking, purple mark spreading around Sasuke's side and a small barely noticeable senbon injury was in the middle of the mark. Sakura quickly deduced that it was probably the more dangerous poisons in a hunter nin's arsenal.

Knowing that Sasuke was stubborn, even before he left, she slowly backed away and thought of a plan to heal him, when he finally collapses or the poison starts affecting him.

Going back to camp, she saw Suigetsu bickering away with Karin and Juugo sitting particularly far away from the two. Seating herself on a tree root, she began naming down the bones of her hand, making sure she had all of them memorized. 'Parts of the proximal row...Scaphoid, lunate, triquetral, pisiform...' she ticked off the names in her head, making sure she had all of them.

Just as she finished ticking off the names of the bones in the proximal row of her hand, Sasuke appeared, his clothes haphazardly tossed on. He gestured for the team to follow and immediately they all stood up and started to follow him once again.

Sakura stood particularly close to Sasuke, noticing how even though his strides were quick and confident, he swayed slightly and sometimes barely noticeably winces caught her eyes. She made sure that if he collapses, she'll be able to easily catch him, no matter how much taller or older he is than her. Her training with Tsunade had her sure that she could pick up medium boulders with ease, so Sasuke should be easy to handle.

Slowly but surely, as time ticked by, Sasuke seemed more and more exhausted as the poison spread through his body. His slight swaying had been more noticeable and he was now careful not to touch the poisoned wound while at the same time maintaining his confident gait.

Finally, walking until sunset, Sasuke suddenly stopped and his entire body slumped and pitched forward. Sakura immediately stepped forward and caught his limp body, albeit with some difficulties considering their size difference.

She set her palm onto his forehead gently, and immediately pulled back in surprise, her eyes widening.

* * *

 **Present**

Sasuke had repaired the crack in the window just as he had said. Using a simple Katon jutsu, that was a limited version of Housenka no jutsu, he had melded the glass back together and allowed itself to cool naturally.

Sakura sat up shortly after that and set her cup in the sink, before slipping on her shoes and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked carefully, as he washed the cups and the teapot. Sakura turned around and replied "I'm just going to take a walk around the village since everything is so new to me..." with that she shut the door softly.

Walking down the streets, she carefully inspected the new technology of the village. Televisions were placed everywhere, advertising brands of food and toys while blinking signs were set above shops rather than the traditional wooden or banner like signs back in her time.

The village itself was also expanded and many of the old neighborhood were completely different now.

She continued to walk down the street until she caught sight of the Hokage tower. Walking down the path towards Hokage tower, she sped up her pace until she met the familiar gates guarding the office of the Hokage.

She spotted a flash of silver hair and walked closer until she saw the familiar masked figure of her sensei. Walking closer, she noticed how he wasn't wearing a headband, instead he let his hair fall on his eye which wasn't flashing the ominous red of the Sharingan.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura. She momentarily panicked and turned around before running off, following the route back to the Uchiha apartment. When she turned around she saw her sensei disappear suddenly, and she knew what happened, so she pushed herself backwards and backflipped in the air. She then turned around and ran in different streets and aisles in Konoha before she crashed into something.

"Oof, What the hell..." She mumbled and stood up, looking at the person she crashed into. She immediately sweatdropped when she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, dusting off his cloak.

"Where were you?" He asked, Sakura shook her head and turned around to see Kakashi walking towards them. "Aw... shimatta he caught me..." She mumbled and stepped back.

"Sasuke, what happened to Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stepped towards the pinkette and ravenette. Sasuke only flatly replied "She came from another time, the Sakura we know is in another time period for all I know."

"Oh, Soga... Well I better leave now, Guy's going to try and beat me in janken, which he's definitely going to lose." Kakashi said, before he turned around waving lazily. All around him people bowed down respectfully and greeted him as he made his way down the street.

"Er... so what now?" Sakura asked tentatively, Sasuke gestured her to follow and replied "I need to send Naruto something, follow me."

With that said, the two made their way to Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura ruffled the feathers of the small fledgling that sat comfortably in the basket. She had picked enough herbs and she had set them out in a field to dry under the blazing sun.

She sighed, it had been a few hours since Sasuke left, it seemed that he had almost fully developed that personality he had when they first met at Orochimaru's hideout yet he still had bits and pieces of his old genin personality, shown when he had interacted with her for the past few hours.

The small hawk stretched out it's wings and flapped it awkwardly, trying to fly as it hopped around the floor. It squawked in frustration as it tried to get itself airborne, Sakura chuckled and picked up the bird before setting it on a tree.

She watched as it tested it's wings again before it hopped down, flapping it's wings. Slowly but wobbly it managed to catch some wind and fly up slightly, but then it fell on the ground with a tumble. Sakura stepped forward and scanned if it had no injuries, when she found none, she set it back on the tree.

This repeated many times until finally it was sunset and the hawk was now exhausted. With a final hop, it jumped off the tree and spread out it's wings. Catching the wind, it flapped it's wings accordingly and then in that moment it immediately flew up and floated in the sky gracefully.

Screeching in victory, it flew around the sky in circles until it finally landed, and sat on the ground, gasping for breath.

She picked it up and put it in the basket, smiling. "You did well...Garuda..." She said kindly, giving the bird a new name, he screeched pridefully and puffed out his feathery chest. She chuckled and shook her head, until she noticed a familiar chakra signature walking towards her.

Standing up, she turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards her. He was still completely enveloped by the curse mark and seemed exhausted.

"I thought Orochimaru was going to suppress the curse mark." Sakura stated questionably. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away, "He said I had to get used to being in the form, so I trained in this form for the past few hours. He expects me to stay in this form for a week." He said flatly, though his eyes showed a stubborn glint as if he were accepting the challenge.

"It won't surprise me if the mark starts eating away at you, just saying... Your future self was so corroded by the mark that even after you killed Itachi you tried to kill Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me." Sakura said simply, hoping that that would waver Sasuke's will to turn back to normal.

Her attention was snapped back when Garuda flew up in the sky and landed on Sasuke's shoulder, nipping him again. Sasuke looked at Sakura, "He learned how to fly?" He asked as he stroked the hawk's feathery back.

"Un, Garuda spent the entire afternoon, practicing. Quite a stubborn fellow..." Sakura said chuckling. Sasuke stared at her strangely and asked "You named him.. Garuda?"

"Yeah, after the king of birds... he deserves a name." Sakura said simply before an idea popped in her head. "Why don't both of you try practicing flying, it could help." She offered.

Sasuke shifted his wings and replied "That won't be necessary-" he was cut off when Sakura teasingly said "Or are you just too chicken to try... Hell, Garuda's a hawk and he's not a chicken." She laughed at her own pun and Sasuke looked indignant to her comment.

"Fine." He snapped and almost as if Garuda understood, the young hawk flew up in the air and screeched, as if to call Sasuke to join him. Sasuke uncomfortably spread out his large wings before he leapt up in the air and gave a large push using his wings.

He immediately rocketed up in the air before he allowed the wind to guide him. Sakura watched amusedly at the two, they seemed so free up in the sky. She smiled as she saw Sasuke's expression contorting into a small gleeful grin. 'Something that would never happen years later...' she thought sadly, but she continued to watch the hawk and the teenage boy fly around the large field.

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura knew that the poison would be bad, but not this bad. Sasuke had a high fever, and he was sweating fervently. Karin stepped forward, but Sakura snapped "Keep back! Let me take care of this!" Karin stopped but she snidely retorted "You? A mere genin can heal Sasuke? Leave this me, if he listened to me before he would be fine."

Sakura's eyes glinted with fury and she swung her fist back and punched Karin straight in the face, "I said that _I'll_ take care of this!" she snapped again. Karin stumbled back but this time she grumpily walked towards a smirking Suigetsu and a worried looking Juugo.

Sakura peeled back Sasuke's sweat-soaked shirt and inspected the wounds that he had messily covered up with bandages. She unwrapped the linen bandages and took a further look at the wounds.

She then grabbed a handful of already chewed herbs and put them onto the wounds to make sure they won't get infected. She then moved her attention to the poisoned wound. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw how bad it was, it was beyond her power to heal, much less treat it.

The wound had spread an ugly dark purple from his sides all the way to his chest, the flesh itself looked infected almost, and his unharmed skin was paler than normal and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body.

Sakura grimaced, but focused her attention on the minor wounds, though her head was spinning with ideas of trying to heal the poisoned wound. Removing the herbs, she threw them in the tall grass before healing the wounds shut. She then checked if there were any more damage and thankfully there was none besides the worst one.

She then moved her attention back to the wound. Grabbing a towel and dumping some of the water in her new canteen, she set it on Sasuke's forehead before she took in a deep breath and set her mouth next to the wound. She blushed slightly as she sucked out the poison and spit it out, this had to be the most awkward scene ever but it was for Sasuke. Sucking out as much of the poison as she could, she managed to get to the point where the skin and flesh around the wound to return back to normal, albeit slightly paler.

Then she tried to use medical ninjutsu to heal the rest. It was hard as she had to both heal his wound while maintaining the chakra in her forehead for the seal Tsunade was teaching her.

Lacing her chakra through Sasuke's body, she scanned through the nerves and bloodstream for any signs of poison in his body. She finally reached to the point where she found the poison inching even farther towards his body... the border... with that she used her chakra like a tightly woven net and retracted it back, at the same time pulling the poison back with the chakra.

She concentrated as hard as she could, sweat dripping down her forehead, as her chakra sluggishly traveled back to her hand bringing more and more poison along with it. Slowly, Sasuke's purple hued skin turned back to normal and like she had thought, it was still an unhealthy pale color.

She strained to control her chakra as the poison load became heavier and denser to her chakra 'net', she exerted more chakra to strengthen the pull but she could tell how her chakra was dangerously dwindling.

She stared sadly at Sasuke, his face slightly flushed from the fever. 'I can't do this... I'm still weak...' She thought bitterly as she began to lose hold on the chakra.

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura soon saw the gates of Hokage tower... again. This time the chuunin guards parted for them to entire and she scurried right behind Sasuke. Walking through the familiar hallways of the building, the duo soon stopped at the familiar door of the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door lightly, Sasuke said "Shitsureishimasu."

Opening the door without Naruto even saying anything, Sasuke walked in and Sakura immediately followed, though she stayed behind Sasuke, almost unseen from his towering figure and black cloak.

"Yo, Sasuke... What information do you have now?" Naruto's familiar yet slightly deepened voice came from in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke tossed him a scroll and said flatly "I'm not going to sugarcoat it but it seems like rogue activity has been lurking closely to Konoha and smaller towns scattered around the village and many of the towns had already been suppressed under the ninja's actions."

Naruto nodded solemnly but suddenly he raised an eyebrow and asked "Oi, Sasuke, who's that behind you..." Sasuke sighed and replied "It's... someone from the past, I can not fully explain how she got here, but my wife has been switched by her to another... time period..."

Sasuke tugged Sakura forward and she stumbled awkwardly in front of Naruto, before shooting the raven haired man an angry look, which she received a careless shrug back from him.

"No way! Sakura from the past? You're kidding me." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sweatdropped and looked at him flatly. Even as the Hokage, and a new serious demeanor, he's still the boisterous and over enthusiastic idiot everyone knows and loves...

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.. get to the point will you Naruto? Mattaku... Still an unusual individual aren't you?" Sakura said, sighing. Naruto stiffened and indignantly replied "Hey, I'm older than you and I'm the Hokage, so you should show me some respect."

"Hmph, as if, Bakakage-sama..." Sakura said teasingly, and Sasuke muffled a chuckle. Naruto looked offended but only let out a huff and sat back to his seat.

"Even at this age you still call me Bakakage..." He grumbled grumpily, before unfurling the scroll Sasuke had tossed at him.

Sakura snorted inelegantly and crossed her arms, settling her weight onto her right leg. "Serves you right for treating me like an underling. Ahokage." She retorted with a mischievous glint in her viridian eyes.

"Ehhhh! That's even worse-" Naruto exclaimed but was cut off when Sasuke amusedly said "Dobe...Kage."

"Oiiiii! Not you too Sasuke!"

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura watched as Sasuke circled around the large field, the wind blowing through his pale blue locks. He seemed to enjoy flying around, Garuda would always tail behind him as he spun around and flipped in midair.

Sakura chuckled as the young hawk tried to catch up to Sasuke but failed as a gust of wind caused the Uchiha to burst forward and drag the hawk behind. It screeched in protest, so Sasuke slowed down slightly and smirked at the bird.

After a few minutes, Sasuke landed down neatly on the ground and carefully drooped his wings down. Sakura shook her head and said "Seems that you had fun..." she teased.

He snorted and looked away, sweat dripping down his chin though he seemed content. Sakura shook her head amusedly and grinned, "Well would you like something to eat?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head, but his stomach objected immediately and growled loudly.

The back of his neck reddened ever so slightly, and he looked away, crossing his arms tightly. Sakura chuckled and said "Don't worry, when Garuda was practicing how to fly, I caught a few fish and captured a wild duck. I already cleaned them out, I can roast them right now if you want."

Sasuke grudgingly nodded and plopped down on the grassy field, uttering no words, as he cautiously scanned at the pink haired woman, who was snapping large, thick branches off a tree like they were toothpicks.

Garuda sidled next to Sasuke and nipped his hand, his head cocked over curiously as he squawked at the young teen. Sasuke shook his head and smirked, before he cautiously stroked his hand over the bird's head. His head snapped back to attention when Sakura dumped the branches in a pile and then positioned them into carefully, before gesturing to Sasuke to light the fire.

He glared at her, but allowed himself to blow out a small flame towards the wood. Immediately it ignited and Sakura stuck 4 sticks down onto the ground to roast the freshly caught prey. She then smirked teasingly and pulled out something red from the basket she wove, and then took out a kunai.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw it was tomato. His mouth began to water slightly but he ignored the urge to snatch the fruit right out of the pinkette's hand. Out of everything Orochimaru had forced him to eat, he had only been able to eat a tomato once in a while. While most of the sannin's guards were allowed to choose a meal out of a decent collection of different foods, since the snake was smart enough to know that well treated pawns were much more cooperative, Sasuke on the other hand was allowed to eat certain foods, since he had theorized that Kabuto had to have modified the foods, so that only he could consume them.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he blinked as Sakura handed him a slice of tomato. "I know it's your favorite food, but we don't have any rice, nori or okaka right now so I can't make you any omusubi." Sakura said as she bit into her own slice.

Sasuke cautiously glanced at the simple, red slice of the juicy fruit, the deliciously tangy juice of the fruit dripped down onto his hand and the plump seeds inside of the red fruit glistened with the pulp surrounding it.

Sasuke blanched at his own description of the fruit, so he bit into the slice instead and savored the delicious, tangy flavor as it engulfed his tastebuds. He quickly finished off the slice and was met with more as Sakura offered him an entire fruit.

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura took in a deep breath, and she was about to retract her hand, when she heard Sasuke gasp sharply, sweat dripping down his flushed face from the high fever. Then everything from the past that she locked away snapped back into her mind.

 _'Tch, annoying...'_

 _'Sakura...'_

 _'Thank You...'_

She then found new courage and determination, and allowed more chakra to pour into the internal net and tugged at it again. More and more poison began to drip out of the cut as she pulled on the tightly woven chakra net, she poured more chakra into her hands, even though she was at her limit.

Closing her eyes she gave a final burst of chakra into her hand and the poison suddenly all poured out into her palm, suspended by the green chakra. She sluggishly pulled out a vial and slipped the purple liquid into the glass before she popped a cork onto the vial and put it away. Healing the wound slowly, she wrapped it up after making sure every drop of poison was out of Sasuke's body.

Standing up unsteadily, she took in a deep breath before everything tunneled in and she blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

.

.

Slowly Sasuke regained consciousness, as he groggily blinked his eyes. Noticing that he was in an unfamiliar surrounding, he immediately snapped up and looked around. He quickly relaxed when he saw his three teammates sitting near him, but he hadn't caught a glance of pink.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of moisture. Suigetsu shrugged and pointed to the tree behind him, beside the tree, Sakura was laying down on one of the sleeping bags that Juugo carried.

"Hn, didn't have enough stamina for travelling?" Sasuke asked flatly, not surprised by this. Juugo shook his head and said "You collapsed after being untreated from the poison for too long. It was to the point where a well seasoned medic couldn't handle it, but Sakura did it. She collapsed after she made sure you were ok."

Suigetsu nodded and said "After collapsing, she was muttering your name and asking you not to leave her. We also found how she had medicinal herbs to help bring down your fever, so Karin took the job." Sasuke said nothing but glanced emotionlessly at the pink haired girl.

Her face was pale and sweat dripped off as she took in even breaths although her complexion wasn't as healthy. He smirked ever so slightly, 'Still pining over me... Fine, I acknowledge that you're not weak. But, you're still annoying as ever.' he thought before standing up and slipping on his sweat soaked shirt, zipping it up partially, ignoring the sticky feeling.

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura and Sasuke soon left Hokage after Sasuke filled in all the details about the rogue activity to Naruto. The blonde himself had gotten over the shock that Sakura was from another time, so he warmly welcomed her to village and Sakura returned the gesture by thanking him seriously, pushing aside the light, joking tone she had used before.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... what were you doing after Naruto...brought you back..." Sakura asked quietly as they walked down the bustling streets of Konoha.

"Journey of redemption like I said." Sasuke replied bluntly as he dodged a ball flying towards him and caught it. He looked around and saw a young girl and a slightly older boy who looked terrified when they accidentally threw the ball at the dark haired man.

Walking towards the two children, the girl burst into tears and hugged her older brother tightly. Sasuke looked slightly bewildered but nevertheless bent down and handed the ball to the young boy.

He shakily took it and quickly stuttered "T-thank you, ojii-s-san..." Sasuke merely grunted and replied "Be careful with throwing things around in a crowded street."

The boy replied with a stuttering "H-hai." and his younger sister hugged him even more tightly and sobbed "Onii-chan, he's scary..." Sakura blinked at this and noticed how Sasuke went off walking back home without waiting for her.

Catching up to him, she decided not to say anything and followed him. When they got to the door, they saw Sarada bickering away with Boruto before she punched him hard on the head.

Sakura sweatdropped and was reminded at how similar her future 'daughter' was when compared to her. Boruto grimaced and complained about Sarada hitting too hard, while Mitsuki said nothing but shook his head disapprovingly.

Sasuke walked towards them and asked "What are you doing here... Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki... Did you finish training?"

Boruto nodded and replied "Yeah, I was just asking Sarada if we could borrow one of the weird herb mixtures that her kaa-chan makes."

Sakura tilted her head and asked "Herb mixtures? What for?" Boruto shrugged and replied, "For Himawari, my imouto if you didn't know, she's kinda sick and kaa-chan is trying to help suppress the cold. Right now it's working but we're not sure if it could get worse."

Sasuke opened the front door and gestured for the genin to come in. "Sakura, the herb mixtures are in your room." Sakura nodded and walked towards the direction Sasuke pointed at.

* * *

 **Future**

After the food was cooked, Sakura immediately extinguished the fire and pulled out the fish. Handing Sasuke one and ripping off half a piece for Garuda to eat, the three immediately dug in and finished off the fish.

Sasuke, being the one that was still growing, had quite a large appetite, to Sakura's surprise so he finished off half of the roasted duck.

After finishing, Sakura threw away the duck bones and let Garuda pick on the fish bones. Sasuke stood up and decided to return to the base, with Garuda refusing to follow Sakura, he had reluctantly brought the hawk with him.

Sakura, on the other hand, traveled back to the village and snuck into her old house, before slipping into the covers of her large childhood bed, making sure she would wake up before her parents do, in the morning.

Settling down, she closed her eyes and snuggled in. Sighing she looked out the window and made sure everything was normal before shutting her eyes for sure. Then she was floating into a world of dreams and hope... hope of saving the teenage Sasuke...

.

.

She awoke with a jolt and looked at the pink clock she had as a child. It read '4:37'. She took in a deep breath and sighed, smiling that her parents luckily were not awake. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it 'Okaa-san, Otou-san. Do not worry about me, I'm out training for a few days... maybe a week. Sakura'

Satisfied with the fake note she placed it on the dining table and took some of her shinobi gear before slipping out of her window. Sneaking through the same hole, she put on a henge and ran towards the Sound base again. Almost reaching the base, she heard a loud screech. Looking up, she saw a small hawk gliding through the air before a much larger hawk followed.

The larger one slashed it's sharp talons towards the small hawk, almost injuring it but luckily the small hawk was agile and dodged. Noticing something white and red tied onto it's legs, she found out that the small cloth with the Uchiha symbol was tied onto the smaller hawk.

'Garuda!' she thought urgently. Grabbing a kunai from her newly acquired holster she threw it towards the larger hawk with dangerous accuracy, it barely managed to dodge it but the kunai managed the slash through the larger's hawk's left wing slightly before the weapon fell down.

A loud _clang_ was heard when the kunai fell beneath the tops of the trees. 'That's not supposed to happen...' Sakura thought before she darted into the tree and watched carefully. She let out a breath when she noticed that it was Sasuke, he was closely inspecting the kunai before sheathing his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked calmly, his eyes spinning into the Sharingan. Sakura jumped out and undid her henge, before sighing "Looks like you caught me... but I think Garuda needs some help first..." She said, pointing up at the smaller hawk trying to fend off his opponent.

Sasuke replied "I was trying to find him... no wonder he disappeared..." Jumping up, he opened up his large wings and flew up to fend off the large hawk. Unsheathing his chokuto, he slashed at the large hawk, precisely cutting a large gash on it's already injured wing. The hawk screeched in pain before flying off in defeat.

Sasuke caught the exhausted smaller hawk before landing swiftly onto the ground, handing Sakura the bird. She took it and healed the small wounds the larger hawk had inflicted on Garuda.

"So...how was day one on retaining your cursed form?" Sakura asked carefully as she set Garuda onto Sasuke's shoulders.

He looked away and replied emotionlessly "None of your business..." Sakura sweatdropped and answered back "Mattaku... always one with little words to say... Sasuke, I'm trying to help you."

The boy said nothing but looked at her.

"You're kidding."

And she snapped.

* * *

 **Lol, what will happen to poor Sasuke-kun 0-0**

 **(Past)Sasuke: Nothing.**

 **(Present)Sasuke: Hn, has nothing to do with me.**

 **(Future)Sasuke: Was I really this hardheaded...?**

 **Sakura: Yup.**

 **R &R for more chapters. Ja ne.**


	5. This is My New Home

**New chapter, the last few chapters I think were pretty good and this story's been getting popular out of all the stories I've written (quite surprisingly, I'd expected less support from all of you, but thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites and review!), but moving on...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura awoke to the sound of crackling fire. She sat up slowly and rubbed her bleary eyes, her back hurting somehow. Shaking her head a little and stretching out before letting out a tiny yawn she saw that she was sitting on a tree root, which was probably why her back was so sore now.

Looking around, she saw Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin all sleeping. The latter two were sleeping peacefully while the former snored loudly but at least he was sleeping inside the sleeping bag, unlike a certain blonde who snores loudly _and_ rolls around the bed.

Sitting next to the fire, was Sasuke. He stared into the flames, his eyes seemed unfocused as if he were thinking of something, and his entire body was rigid. Thankfully he had bandages wrapped all around his wounds and his skin had regained back to it's normal pallor.

Standing up, she hopped up and down a few times to get the blood in her legs running, preventing further numbness. The slight movement caught the Uchiha's eyes and he looked up quickly. She froze and stared into his cold, emotionless onyx orbs before she slowly sat down and crossed her legs, uttering no sound.

Breaking out of his 'almost' alluring gaze, she focused on opening her small pack and took out small bundles of herbs. Pulling out a mortar and pestle she quickly ground up the herbs and added different ingredients to the mixture before she poured a few drops of water from her canister into the mix.

Scooping up a small amount, she rolled them up into tiny pills before setting them all on a piece of fabric to dry. Finishing her job, she stood up to find a creek in order to wash her hands. Before she even got too far, Sasuke stood in her way, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly although his voice had small traces of anger hidden in the question. She stared at him for a moment, unable to move before she opened her mouth and replied uneasily "I'm going to wash... my hands?" She almost gagged at her own pitiful and high pitched voice. Of all times she had to sound so... so... weak in front of him, it had to be now?!

"Hn, creek is located there. If you try to escape, there will be issues for you." He replied coldly before pointing to the direction of the creek. She meekly nodded before stepping aside and rushed off towards the creek.

* * *

 **Present**

She pulled out a few bundles of herbs and counted the amounts she should make for Himawari. After pulling out the calculated amounts she got to work and quickly the herbs turned to become neat rolls of medicine.

Setting them out to dry, she noticed a lamp on the window sill and directed it to the herbs. Flicking it on, she waited and a few minutes later the herbs were dried and seemed exactly the same as the sun dried ones she made.

Smiling, she set them in a plastic bag and walked out of the room.

Boruto was enthusiastically talking to Sasuke while Sarada and Mitsuki were having a conversation about some sort of jutsu. She intercepted them and handed Boruto the bag and said kindly "Here you go, I hope Himawari feels better."

Boruto took it and said "Thanks alot Sakura oba-chan! I gotta go now, see ya -ttebasa!" With that he left quickly, and the other four staring out the open door.

"He had to call me oba-chan didn't he..." Sakura said, her eyebrows twitching. Mitsuki looked at her and said in a matter-of-factly tone "Well... he always called you that... so he might have been used to it. That is also because you are technically the same age as Hokage-sama, not a teenager."

Sarada crossed her arms and nodded. She looked at Sasuke and asked "Papa, could I go training with you today?" She fidgeted slightly and looked slightly hopeful but Sasuke poked her in the forehead and replied "Sorry, another time Sarada."

The young Uchiha slumped down and looked disappointed as Sasuke walked out of the apartment. Mitsuki, comforted Sarada before he left, seeing that he couldn't help much and had no point in staying any longer.

Sakura patted Sarada awkwardly on the back and said "Don't worry, I'll try to make him change his mind... jeez... he's so stubborn." She took her "daughter's" hand and dragged her along, closing the door behind them.

She quickly ran and caught up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you should really give Sarada a chance, she is your daughter, how could you deny all her requests for training, huh?"

Sasuke gave her look but continued to walk away, she grit her teeth and followed quickly. She wasn't about to give up, Sasuke really needed to learn how to be a better father...

* * *

 **Future**

Sasuke gripped his hand tightly over Sakura's fist as she had swung it towards his face after he had belittled her skills. He winced as the chakra enhanced fist started to go against his own strength, finally his wrist finally gave out with a painful _CRACK_ and Sakura's fist ended up flying toward his cheek.

The impact caused him to fly back a few feet, thanks to his wings slowing the impact force. He gripped his broken wrist and felt his cheek grow warm as it began to bruise and swell.

Sakura stepped menacingly towards him and smirked evilly "Now do you want that to heal naturally or would you rather let me heal it for you?" She ignored Garuda's protesting screeches as he flew around his master.

Sasuke refused to look at her, but the injuries were really starting to hurt. Sakura's eyebrows twitched and she harrumphed before saying "Well I guess naturally healing it is."

Gripping Sasuke's wrist she set the bone back to place, and he had bitten his tongue to stop himself from yelling in pain. The swelling in his cheek had worsened and an ugly purple bruise began to form, soon it was obvious she had cracked his cheekbone.

He ignored the pain and the way his left eye seemed limited in vision as the swelling began to make it hard to see. He stood up and walked away, pain radiating up and down his left arm and his cheek. Garuda sat on his shoulder looking at him carefully before nuzzling his hair and looked back at Sakura.

The pinkette was smirking, but she felt bad for Sasuke yet she wasn't willing to let him get away without asking her to heal him. She knew the way his wrist broke, it had hit a nerve somewhere and if it wasn't treated quickly his arm would be paralyzed or amputated.

Sasuke felt as another shock of raw pain jolt across his left arm, he really didn't want to ask help but it was starting to become unbearable and uncomfortable at the same time.

He felt his left eye close completely from the swelling of his cheek and he finally smothered some of his prideful ego and turned around to Sakura.

"Could you... heal my wounds...?" He asked quietly, feeling his pride deflate. Sakura smiled triumphantly and answered "You finally had the courage to ask me? Well... I guess I could." She quickly healed his wounds and made sure the injury was ok.

After wrapping up the injury and stopping the swelling of his face, she stood up and dusted her hands.

* * *

 **Past**

After washing her hands in the creek, Sakura stood up and scrambled her way to the campfire. After reaching to her unwanted destination, she saw everything as the same, except this time Sasuke was polishing his sword.

Plopping down on the sleeping bag, she put all the dried herbs into her extra scroll and shoved it in her pack. She then slipped into the sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep, yet she couldn't.

She let out a frustrated huff and closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing so it made sleeping easier. After finding that to be useless, she gave up and sat up to double check on her supplies and weapons.

Pulling out her medical scroll along with her supply scroll, she set those away before pulling out two sets of brand new outfits. She made sure those were short unlike her current outfit, it would probably get in her way especially with facing all the enemy nin who's trying to capture Sasuke.

Her new outfit consisted of a short red qipao made of tough red fabric (which she had asked the shop owner to sew on a white circle on the back) and pink arm warmers. Then came black leggings and a short pink apron skirt, which had two clips on the side. She had also bought calf high boots with low heels and black gloves. To finish up her new outfit she had bought a medical pouch and a tanto. **(** **A/N: This is a description of Sakura in Part II by the way.)**

Putting those away, she double checked to make sure she had her cloak and hitai-ate along with an extra set of weapons. After all those were done, she zipped up her bag and sighed.

She carefully shifted her glance to Sasuke who was back to his sitting position, his sword placed at his side. When she took a further look, she saw him staring at her with a cold, calculated glance and she immediately shifted her eyes back to her hand.

* * *

 **Present**

Gesturing Sarada to follow her lead, she gripped onto Sasuke's dark cloak and Sarada followed. Like mother, like daughter, both pulled on him using chakra enhanced strength and he was forced to back up.

Sakura glared at him and pointed at his face before exclaiming "Just train or _help_ Sarada at the very least! I thought resurrecting the clan was your goal, but it's not just that either, you have to care for your child!" Not noticing how wrong that sentence was she turned around to see Sarada turning bright red.

"P-papa... your goal was to resurrect... t-the clan?" She stammered as she started backing away from him. Sakura sweatdropped at her behavior before realizing her mistake and she smirked mischievously.

"Hey Sarada-chan... you want to know how I knew of your father's goal...?" Sakura said evilly as an idea popped into her head. _Sigh, she was so smart..._

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly and he shot a piercing glare at Sakura before he responded icily "Don't you even dare, Sakura."

Sakura turned around and smiled ever so sweetly before replying "Oh, but Sasuke-kun, if you won't help train your _own_ daughter then I'm forced to tell her your little _mistake_ back then."

Sasuke looked at her exasperatingly and sighed. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Annoying" before he took Sarada's hand walked towards the training fields.

* * *

 **Future**

Sasuke stood up and glared at her, not saying a word after she gave him a smug look of victory.

Suddenly his nose twitched and he let out a small sneeze. Sakura stifled a laugh, she couldn't believe how the stoic Uchiha had such a cute sneeze.

The youth shot her a death glare, and if it were tangible, she probably died thousands of uncountable deaths in different ways at once.

The glare was cut short when he let out another sneeze, and a small sniffle. Sakura hummed in thought before giving him a reprimanding look.

"You're showing the obvious signs of a cold, which could end up as a fever. What did you do yesterday night?" She asked as the youth, who was decidedly ignoring her, rather he was absentmindedly stroking Garuda's back.

"Hn, nothing." Was his reply a few uncomfortable moments later.

"'Hn, nothing' doesn't explain to me why you suddenly start sneezing and sniffling Sasuke." Sakura dead panned, and she crossed her arms.

"... Orochimaru was training me to withstand the cold yesterday. He specifically told Kabuto not to heal me if I get sick..." Was his answer after another moment of silence.

He sniffled again and looked away, an annoyed look plastered on his face. Sakura shook her head and flicked him on the forehead.

"Baka, of course you would get sick, wearing only an open chested yukata and leggings. That cloth and belt won't help at all." She chided and he shot her another one of his glares before he resumed stroking Garuda absentmindedly.

* * *

 **Past**

She awkwardly shifted back into her sleeping when she found that Sasuke wasn't going to take his eyes off her.

Closing her eyes, she carefully evened out her breathing and slowly, she lost consciousness and fell asleep.

She found herself in a dream, where she was wandering around a forest. Running quickly she managed to sprint towards an empty clearing in the midst of the thick forest.

Looking around, her eyes widened when she saw a woman, who looked exactly like her but much more mature, sitting in the field next to what looked like a boy but he had monstrous wings drooping down onto the grass.

She had no idea what was happening until she saw the boy turn, and she gasped. His facial features were exactly the same as Sasuke. The Sasuke she knew.

She was about to run towards them when her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, looking around her surroundings frantically.

Sasuke's team were all awake and they were now cleaning up, preparing to continue their journey. She stood up and quickly picked up her new outfit before running to a private area and switched into her new gear.

Sprinting back to camp and stuffed her old outfit into her small pack, before strapping it on and rolling up her sleeping bag.

Everyone else was done, so they continued their path down the dusty road and to another village.

Ambling down the road, she glanced around her surroundings, noticing something strange. Juugo the orange haired man seemed to have some sort of deathly aura surrounding him.

"Oh crap. Juugo's lost it again..." Suigetsu muttered, his grip on the handle of his sword tightening. Sasuke didn't answer but his eyes spun into the Sharingan.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura backed away, raising a kunai. Suddenly Juugo disappeared and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Present**

Sarada closely followed her father, Sakura tailing right behind her with a victorious smirk on plastered on.

Sasuke on the other hand... Seemed both exasperated and ticked off, his eyes narrowed slightly as he quickly strode down the streets.

They passed by shops and markets, people pointing at all three of them and whispering to each other. Sasuke ignored all of them and continued to walk down the streets, while Sarada and Sakura raced to catch up to the elder Uchiha.

Soon they made it to the docks, the very place where the Uchiha's used to train at. Pulling Sarada close to her tou-san, Sakura gave her a knowing wink and backed out between father and daughter.

She sighed contently and sat next on the hillside, next to the docks. She watched as Sasuke performed the hand signs of Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and spewed out a large ball of fire that steamed and sizzled against the lake surface.

He said something to Sarada and stepped back to watch her performance, staring intently as the young Uchiha girl slowly made the handsigns.

 _Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger..._

Sarada took in a deep breath and blew out a small stream of fire before it flickered out. She stared blankly at the wisps of smoke that was left behind by her first failure, and looked at her father carefully.

He nodded and a faint smile was barely seen on his lips, as if encouraging her to continue. The girl smiled back and it was replaced as she repeated the handsigns only to meet with another failed try.

Sakura smiled as she didn't seem as disappointed as when she first tried and she continued to repeat the steps Sasuke had shown her.

'This was going to take awhile but it's definitely gonna be worth it.' Sakura thought with a smile as she watched Sasuke explain a few tips on how to maintain the flame with chakra to Sarada.

* * *

 **Future**

Sasuke sat next to the fire that Sakura made and sent a scathing glare towards her. She only smugly grinned at him and answered the question that was clearly written in his eyes, ' _Why would you help me?'_

"Sasuke, you know, growing stronger doesn't mean that you have to be alone... Naruto grew up to be strong and achieved his dream to be Hokage... and he embraced everyone's help which created his strength..." Sakura said softly as her smug grin turned into a kind smile.

Sasuke's glare faltered for a moment, and he blinked. He hadn't expected Sakura to say that, rather he expected her to say something along the lines of "I love you, that's why I helped you and cared for you." Well, clearly she didn't.

Suddenly a kunai appeared and barely nicked Sakura on the cheek, she jumped away and pulled out her own kunai. A rustle came from where the kunai came and a glint appeared from the darkness.

" _Maa_... I'd expect Sasuke to kill anyone that approaches him, but I never knew that he became friendly with someone from the _future..."_ Kabuto smirked as he walked out of the trees.

Sasuke stood up and gritted his teeth, he was about to pull out his chokuto when Sakura raised a hand and said in a piercingly calm voice "I'll take care of this, after all it's medic against medic, eh?"

She smiled sweetly and almost immediately she disappeared in a screen of dust following her wake. Appearing in front of Kabuto, her fist smashed down onto the ground, an enormous shockwave blasting through the ground. Pieces, large and small flew up in the air while Sasuke flew up in the air to scan the older pinkette's fighting style.

Kabuto, already dodging the attack smirked "Eh? It seems that you have the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade's fighting style... She's finally taken another apprentice it seems... Now it's my turn..." His hands flared up in blue chakra and he fluidly jabbed them at Sakura.

She retaliated by bringing up her own chakra scalpels, repeatedly blocking his attacks while scanning for any weak spots. 'He's fast, as expected... Even Tsunade-sama had a hard time fighting with him... His defenses are tightly woven, it might be impossible but if I just manage to break a small gap...' Sakura thought as she blocked another blow.

She jumped backwards and created a hand seal, "Even back then, you're still a talented medic... Guess I'll have to use my trump card..." She grinned as her Yin seal slowly began to spread across her face.

" _Sa_... Let's begin the real fight..." She said with deadly malice clear in her eyes. Kabuto's eyes widened and he raised his hands up in a defensive position, seemingly ready for any attack the pinkette will throw at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he had never seen Sakura like this... So this was her power... Truly surprising considering how defenseless and weak she was back in their genin days... His lips curled up into a smirk. 'This will be interesting...'

* * *

 **Past**

Juugo roared with deadly bloodlust gleaming in his eyes. His eyes continued to roam around the surroundings as it landed on Sakura.

She barely had time to breath before the orange haired man... no... beast, charged towards her with inhuman speed. Jumping up she watched in horror as he managed to grab her leg and slam her into a tree, breaking the large plant in half.

Black spots danced in her vision as she heard Suigetsu yell out "Oi! Sasuke! Juugo's got pinky, what do we do?!"

She gritted her teeth as blood trickled out of her mouth, she had to do this fast...

Gripping onto the fallen tree she pushed herself up and flipped herself over. Kicking up her leg, she charged it up with all the chakra she could use and the moment her foot touched Juugo's face, he was blasted up into the air.

She gasped for breath and slowly sat up, bringing her hand up to heal the broken ribs Juugo caused when he smashed her to the tree. Watching as Sasuke and Suigetsu leap away from Juugo as he viciously tried to swipe at them, her eyes widened as Sasuke's eyes spun into the Sharingan and suddenly Juugo slumped down while his craggy appendages disappeared with the splotchy marks that began to recede.

 **It's like Sasuke-kun's curse mark!** Inner Sakura exclaimed as Sakura watched Suigetsu poke Juugo with his blade, causing Karin the slap his face in fury, which lead to his head splashing into droplets on the ground.

'That's true... Could it be that he's also one of the victims of Orochimaru's curse mark?' Sakura thought as she slowly back away from the group. Sasuke suddenly looked up and he glared at her with enough malice that she stopped her movement.

"You were trying to escape again... weren't you..." He calmly mused, the icy coldness of his voice could easily be picked out despite the calm cover. Sakura shook her head frantically and exclaimed "No! I wasn't trying to, I was just attacked by that man! Why should I keep close to him! I thought you were smart, Sasuke-ku-" She slapped her hands over her mouth when the suffix slipped out of her lips naturally.

Suigetsu huffed "What she said was true, Sasuke. You are a genius ninja after all, haven't you noticed?" He grinned toothily at the pinkette who was still panicking over her small slip-up.

"The stupid pinky calls him Sasuke-kun?! What is he? Your boyfriend?" Karin jeered as she crossed her arms together. Sakura glared at her and edged away from the group even more.

"No! He is not my boyfriend, why are you making fun of me when clearly you have a crush on him and you're just trying to get rid of competition." Sakura shot back as her hand clenched to fists. "I never did anything in the first place, I was thrown into this stupid future world for no reason and all you do is make it worse for your own selfish goals!" She looked away and turned around to walk away.

'I'll leave this place... and if I get killed by Sasuke-kun... then goodbye... Naruto... Tsunade-shisou... Kakashi-sensei... and everyone else...'

* * *

 **Present**

It had been two hours since Sasuke took Sarada out to train. Sakura watched intently as Sarada repeatedly try to master the jutsu, but to no avail.

The young Uchiha slowly went through the hand signs again, her movements sluggish before she let out a deep breath and created a small fireball. "Damn it... I failed... again..." She mumbled before her eyes fluttered shut and she tumbled into the water.

Sasuke immediately dove down to catch her and Sakura ran towards the docks waiting for the older Uchiha to resurface. The water surface began to bubble before Sasuke burst out of the water, coughing slightly.

He climbed out the water with ease and set down Sarada. Placing his hand on her forehead, he immediately retracted it and his eyes widened.

Pressing his lips into a grim line he stood up and was about to say something when Sakura crouched down and probed through the girl's chakra system. A few minutes later, she sighed in relief and clucked her tongue "She overexerted her chakra, but there's no damage in her chakra system. She has a fever but it's mostly just chakra exhaustion, we can bring her home to rest..."

Sasuke nodded and picked up Sarada carefully before positioning her onto his only arm. Gesturing for Sakura to follow, they quietly walked down the road, the peaceful village around them signifying evening, where everyone came home for a hearty meal with their family.

Reaching the cozy apartment building, Sasuke positioned Sarada over his shoulders and used his now free arm to unlock and open the door. Walking inside, he took off his shoes and set Sarada onto her bed, before he took off his daughter's shoes and walked out to the front door.

Sakura immediately got to work, she picked out the herbs from the shelf in her room and grabbed the mortar and pestle before grinding everything into bits. Adding moisture to it, she set it down under the lamp and dried it quickly.

Running into the kitchen she grabbed a cup of cool water and a towel before dousing it in cold water. Sprinting back to the room, she turned off the lamp and set everything down onto the table.

Walking to Sarada's room, she switched the girl's clothing to her home clothes and ran out to grab everything she set down on the table. Placing the cool towel carefully on her forehead, Sakura gently supported Sarada's head and put the pills into her mouth before carefully pouring the water into her mouth. Tilting Sarada's head back, she made sure the pills were swallowed before she set the girl back down onto her bed.

Pulling up the covers, Sakura grinned at her work, and walked out the room to fill a bucket full of cold water and soaked another towel. Setting the bucket down next to Sarada's bedside, she wiped her hands clean on her skirt and sighed with relief.

"Seems like you got to work quickly..." Sasuke's voice came from behind. She looked back and smiled awkwardly before reply with a small laugh. "Ehehehe... Guess I couldn't help myself..."

* * *

 **Future**

Kabuto jumped away from another one of Sakura's attacks, the field was now littered with humongous craters. Sakura had managed to land a punch on Kabuto's shoulder which caused it to dislocate with a satisfying _CRACK!_

He healed it rather quickly, but not quick enough, Sakura took this moment to hit a point on his spine with a fingertip charged with chakra. He fell down paralyzed but smirked.

Slowly he stood up, the cold smirk still imprinted on his face. "Hm, impressive. You're skills surpass even Tsunade's guess I'll have to retreat and heal myself... Also. Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama requests you to come for another lesson with your cursed seal. Don't be late." He turned around and smiled, although his eyes showed a deceiving glint. "Don't worry, you're secret's with me..."

With that his body slumped down and disappeared with a poof. Sakura wrinkled her nose and said "A clone, but one that a user controls another dead person's body. Disgusting." Her Yin seal slowly crept back to it's normal violet rhombus.

Sasuke landed on the ground softly, his face completely on default mode. "I'm leaving. Orochimaru's training session is now." With that he disappeared, with only a swirl of dust proving his staying of the field. Garuda screeched and flew towards the direction Sasuke had shunshined to.

Sakura sighed and looked at the smoking craters she created. She sweatdropped " _Mou_... I still have to clean up this mess I made... There's nothing else to do..." Dusting her hands she immediately set out to work.

Pushing trees back to their original places and then pounding the dirt to keep them rooted was easy, but with the humongous craters and her lack of Douton abilities, the best she could do was to use her chakra and slowly pull the earth together.

It took her quite awhile and just as the sun was slowly nearing the horizon, she had fully finished cleaning up the empty field. Now it looked like as if nothing ever happened, yeah... the two medics never had a battle over who was more superior over the other... heh.

There was a rustle behind her and she threw a kunai at the sound, it was met with a screech and a thump. She ran over and saw a rabbit, slumped over and dead. "Woops, I shouldn't have thrown that... Oh well, it's good for dinner." She muttered to herself.

Running to the creek, she quickly skinned the rabbit and cleaned out the insides. Grabbing a bunch of wood she positioned them once again, and stuck the rabbit on a hand made spit she created.

Going to the creek to wash her hands, she came back to see the fire burning and Sasuke sitting on the ground, looking exhausted. Walking over to him, she was about to greet him when his eyes rolled back and he slumped on the ground, with Garuda screeching his head head off.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! And Sasuke is now unconscious! Oh kami-sama... lol. Well updates will come in slower over time but please be patient, It's hard to write over 5,000 words sometimes because I'm afraid I might run out of ideas. (I envy those writers who can write like 8-20k each chapter, so not fair =3= ) NOTE: I will be updating at a even slower pace for now, because I have an upcoming regents this week (Make that two regents XD) I'm sososososo SORRY for those who are eager to read the next chapter :(**

 **Anyways! R &R for the next chapter, Ja!**


	6. Trouble in All Three Times!

**Welp, the chapters are catching up to my writing time :( I guess it'll be slower updates soon. Sorry ; ;**

 **I would like to thank all the reviewers for my posts (Sorry if I didn't do this yet XD, but here it is):  
Black Cherry 1236 (2 reviews), Yami no Emi(2 reviews), nedshXD (2 reviews), LadyMartel4000(Thanks for the reviews on my other stories), ilovefinn924, Lady Yori(2 Reviews, Thx for the positive feedback lol), 2lazy2login, Ghosty-No.7 and Alec, SuperKirschbluete, M.J and the 5 Guests (Thanks for Reviewing Even Without a name)**

 **Oh and if this was ever to become an anime (not that it would ever happen, it just came up in mind) I realized a good opening song for this would actually be 'Sakura Colored Time Capsule' by Kohaku Merry. Seems pretty connected to this plot lol XD**

 **Btw sorry for such a late update, I had no drive for writing fanfic for a week or so, Sorry :( But here it is :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Past**

She urged her legs to continue moving, despite the gnawing fear growing in the deepest pit of her stomach. As she stormed off away from the group, she felt a gust of wind appear behind her. Thanks to her few days of traveling, she knew the wind was created from Sasuke's inhuman speed.

She raised her hand and grabbed the sword that was about to slip to the crook of her neck once again, stopping it from it's track. She completely ignored the stinging pain as the sword bit deeply into the flesh of her hand, crimson flowing down her hand.

"Don't try that same trick again." She bit out, Inner Sakura completely controlling her now. "I'm getting tired of this crap Sasuke, Naruto and I tried so hard to bring you back, yet you still leave us for your selfish goals..." Her voice further darkened "I bet you already killed Itachi and continued to crawl deeper into that stupid hole of darkness."

The grip on the sword further strengthened and the metal could be heard, creaking under her monstrous strength. Karin and Suigetsu seemed shocked from her response, but Sasuke himself had his emotions shuttered, cold like a mask.

Suddenly the sword was pulled out of her hand, the sharp edge cutting deeply into her hands from it's quick withdrawal. Then it was found directly pointing at her neck, the tip barely grazing the skin of her neck.

"Speak one more word about Itachi and you're dead." That one simple sentence caused her entire world to freeze over as Sasuke's normal Sharingan spun and stretched into the Mangekyou, his words so icy and deathly it was as if it could freeze and then shatter her right there.

"..." She was quiet until she exclaimed "You killed him didn't you?! I can tell! Don't think shuttering all your emotions can help it now! I can see it in your eyes... Your eyes... it's hollow, soulless and emotionless! Even back at when Orochimaru too-" She stopped as the sword was pressed deeply into her throat, a thick stream of blood trickling down her pale skin.

"T-took hold of you and trapped you into his grasps..." She gasped out "Your eyes were only emotionless not just hollow and soulless... Now that Itachi's dead... I can see it! You can't hide it from everyone..." Her eyes were fluttering close as the pain slowly swallowed her.

The sword was suddenly pulled away from her neck, as she fell onto the floor, she could see Sasuke's form walking away from her, the back of his gray shirt facing her. Sitting up unsteadily, she healed the large gash on her hand and then healed the deep cut on her neck.

She let out a deep sigh and looked at the ground, until a pale hand stretched out to help her stand up. Looking up she saw Suigetsu smirking toothily, as he bent down to help her.

She stared at his purple orbs, and then looked away with an annoyed look plastered on her face. "I don't need your help..." She mumbled, and pushed away his hand.

He let out a breath and replied "Well suit yourself, I tried. You're like the only sane one here in Team Taka. Ugh... that stupid whore Karin and bipolar Juugo is enough. Then there's Sasuke..." His voice dropped down and he whispered "To be honest, he's pretty unstable himself, despite with all those calm facades he puts up. Back when he found the reason why Itachi massacred the clan, he completely broke down and actually started crying... Don't tell him I told you that, he'll kill me and I won't be able to get away with it unlike you."

Sakura looked away for a moment, and then suddenly lifted her hands up to grasp Suigetsu's open palm, pulling herself up. "F-fine... only this once I'll accept your help..." She mumbled and walked away, leaving Suigetsu grinning at the pink haired girl.

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura sat intently on the bed, monitoring the sleeping Uchiha heiress. As she wrung out the wet towel and set the cool cloth on Sarada's head, she craned her head to listen to what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke was in the kitchen 'apparently' making dinner, Sakura wasn't so sure that he can make anything much complicated so she could only hope it might be something other than onigiri.

.

.

In the kitchen, Sasuke stared at the ingredients he pulled out from the cabinets and fridge. His left eye was twitching as a droplet of sweat slid down his face. If you were staring at his face at a faraway distance, you would think that all he was doing was staring calmly at the ingredients as if he's contemplating over which complicated dish he should make.

That was far from what he was actually doing. Since he was rather new at taking care of children, ahem... because of his 'traveling' and trying to take down Otsutsuki Momoshiki, Sasuke was currently panicking over what he should make to help his feverish daughter.

Walking towards the counter, he grabbed a pot and filled it with water before setting it down on the stove and bringing it to a boil. Remembering what Sakura taught him, he took another hurried glance at the piled ingredients.

' _Remember Sasuke-kun, if a child has a fever DO NOT give them anything dairy related or anything fried of any sort!'_

 _'Make sure to give them something bland that doesn't have too much salt or spices, such as rice porridge or noodles with a light soup.'_

 _'They need to have plenty of fluids, especially warm water. The medicine must always be eaten at the told intervals, do not overuse them, that'll be a problem and I'll make sure to beat your brains out if you do that to our child!'_

Sakura's random comments on caring a sick child flooded into his mind and he immediately thought of a simple recipe his mother made for him back when he was younger. Grabbing a bunch of ingredients, he shoved the rest back to their original spots.

His hand flew across the knives, chopsticks and ladle as he chopped up the ingredients finely and threw them into the pot, which was now boiling. Going through Sakura's herb cabinet, his Sharingan spun to life as he glanced through all the labels and grabbed the herb he needed before taking out a dried leaf and crushed it into the pot.

Pinching just a tiny bit of salt and cracking an egg into the boiling water, he set the lid onto the pot and waited for the soup to fully cook. In the mean time he set water and dried rice into the rice cooker and clicked a few buttons to prepare the rice.

Turning down the heat slightly for the boiling pot, he began setting up the table. Pulling out a few bowls and chopsticks, he stepped back and smirked at his handiwork.

He had definitely aced this part of caring for a child.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and set her hand on his head, thankfully his cold hadn't progressed to a fever. The only thing that worried her was the way his breathing was haggard and uneven, and his heart rate was strangely slow.

Probing his body for any damage, she saw some internal damage that seemed to be created by chakra and the usual eating away of his body from the curse mark. She quickly tapped into her chakra reserves and healed the injuries before popping a herbal pill into his mouth and grabbing a tightly rolled reed to scoop out water from the clear creek next to the field, pouring the water into his mouth.

He immediately swallowed and let out a heavy breath. His eyes cracked open slightly, and then he shut them tightly closed again. Sakura sighed and shook her head, she checked the rabbit that was still cooking on the spit and pulled it off.

She used a clean kunai to slowly cut off the meat from the bones and threw a few pieces of meat and bone at Garuda, for the young hawk to feast on. Grabbing another set of washed leaves, she set the meat onto the wide, rounded plants and began eating.

When Sasuke began to stir, Sakura was immediately next to him monitoring his every movement. As his eyes slowly opened, he peered at her sluggishly before sitting up slowly, sniffling slightly.

Sakura cursed herself for not bringing anymore other items from her room to the field. Pushing the wide leaf towards Sasuke, she quietly said "Eat up, you need something to fill your stomach."

He took the leaf without a word and began picking at the meat, eating it carefully and swallowing it. Sakura knew he needed some sort of leafy vegetable to help him with his cold, so she pulled out some wild chives and filled a pot with water. Boiling the chives, she used a kunai to cut it to pieces after scooping them out.

Plopping them onto Sasuke's 'dinner', the boy still stayed quiet, eating everything she put on the wide leaf. When he was done, Sakura handed him a cup of water which he gladly took and gulped down. He uttered no sound after that, his eyes seemingly blank but broken at the same time.

Patting the side of his cheek she asked gently "What happened during training?" To her surprise he had actually responded.

"Orochimaru... he sent me into a genjutsu... I watched everyone in my clan die all over again... and then... Itachi..." His fists clenched as he muttered his brother's name. Sakura pursed her lips together but she brushed her fingers over his whitened knuckles and gave him an reassuring smile.

"It's the past... Look towards your future, you can't let your future be clouded by revenge. If you achieve revenge, what will you do later on?" She asked quietly, as she settled herself into a cross legged position. Sasuke seemed to be contemplating for a few moments, but he replied the same typical answer "I don't care about what happens after I kill Itachi, I need to focus on achieving revenge _first."_

Sakura bopped him on the forehead lightly and clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "You have a lot to learn Sasuke..." She breathed, and her lips twitched upwards into a small smile before she mussed up his pale blue hair.

He glared at her, but the glare only held a glimmer of annoyance and no real venom.

* * *

 **Past**

Sakura walked slowly towards the camp, careful of avoiding Sasuke. Suigetsu was idly sipping from one of his bottles of water, his sword set aside next to him, supported by a large tree. Karin herself, sat on a tree stump and carefully wiped away her glasses before sliding it back onto the bridge of her nose.

Juugo, as usual, stayed away from the group and stood on a particularly sturdy tree branch, talking to the small birds that fluttered around him. It seemed like a normal campsite except the tension around everyone, especially Sasuke, who was cleaning his sword, was so thick it seemed that it seemed that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Sakura decided to sit near Suigetsu, considering how he seemed to be the most 'sane' out of everyone ( **Inner Sakura: Sorry Sasuke-kun... You seem to have a few screws loose at the moment... *inches away*** ) and he was the friendliest so far. Seating herself on a small boulder, she took out a small wrapped bundle and opened it.

It was a small bento, that she bought during one of the stops at a village. Popping open the top, she glanced at the three onigiri, omelet rice and a small tossed salad put carefully in the small plastic box. She grabbed the pair of chopsticks set in the box and was about to dig in, when a familiar voice asked lazily "Care to share some of your bento, Pinky?"

Sakura set down her chopsticks and threw Suigetsu a sharp glare, before sighing heavily and tossed an onigiri at the sharp-toothed man. He caught the riceball easily and bit into it, his eyes widening slightly as he tasted the delicious flavor of the onigiri.

"Damn this is a good onigiri, where did you buy the bento?" Suigetsu asked as he took another large bite of the riceball. Sakura answered quietly "Our most recent stop, in a restaurant called Oiki. It's pretty small but there was a large line surprisingly." Suigetsu nodded as he finished off the rest of the onigiri before he asked "Hey, can I have some more of that?"

Sakura sweatdropped but threw another one at him before snapping "No more for you, I have to eat too!" This earned her a chuckle from the sharp-toothed man and his own retort of "Don't eat too much, you don't want to end up like that disgusting pig over there." He pointed carelessly at the redhead sitting near them.

"OI! I HEARD THAT WATER BOY!" And with that, the two went into a bicker and an exchange of fists, mainly from Karin. They stopped abruptly when an ice cold voice cut through their heated argument like a sharp serrated blade.

"If you two don't stop, I'll kill you both."

Sakura shut her mouth and moved her eyes down to stare at her bento as the two older teens reluctantly pulled away from each other and muttered a simple 'sorry' to the moody Uchiha. The pinkette was sure that if they didn't, Sasuke would actually slice off their heads... Or do something else to Suigetsu in his case of turning to water at any physical attack.

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura checked Sarada's temperature and replaced her old towel with a new one. She had to make sure the younger Uchiha would be ok, unless she wanted a very angry Sasuke out for her blood. Sighing heavily, she wrung out the, now cool, towel and set it aside on Sarada's bed.

Glancing around the room, it was then when she realized how similar Sarada's tastes were when compared to her's back when she was her age. Their rooms, literally were the exact same when it came to the small picture frames hung up on the wall and the wardrobe placed near the balcony, the tastes in color and decorations were quite similar too. Sakura sweatdropped, 'It's like mother like daughter... as they all say...' she thought blandly.

Suddenly the door was shoved open and Sasuke came in the room, carefully balancing a tray holding a steaming hot bowl of soup and another bowl of rice porridge on his only hand. He set it down on the drawer next to Sarada's bed and asked shortly "How is she doing?"

Sakura replied with a touch of attitude "She's fine, I'm sure she'll wake up after awhile in bed. It's just chakra depletion that caused this, no need to worry so much." She glanced at the steaming bowls and asked suspiciously "Sasuke, what did you put in the soup...?"

The dark-haired man replied "Tomatoes, one egg, and just a little salt plus some of the herbs you use to help fevers." This threw her into shock, she never realized how careful Sasuke was when he made such a simple lunch, of course he did lack some parental attitude, only speaking when he needed to or almost never showing any sign of affection towards Sarada (Well... he did show alot of signs of affection towards his daughter, but they were so subtle it was almost unnoticeable at times...) . But, how he had actually added herbs to help with Sarada's fever and his alertness to what should sick children eat, almost made Sakura smile.

He was becoming such a softy now, despite his, still, emotionless and closed off attitude. Sakura let out a small laugh "You're being really careful on what she should eat, am I right?" She asked, in an almost teasing manner.

Sasuke snorted and replied "She is my daughter, and after all your future self did teach me how to take care of a child. I'm not an idiot like Naruto." He settled himself down on a chair in the room and let out a tired sigh.

Sakura grinned softly, before she realized that she had to switch the cool towels again and she hurriedly grabbed the cool one and replaced the warm one on the young Uchiha's head. She shoved the old towel back into the bucket of water and wrung it out again.

She had cold sweat forming at the back of her neck when she felt Sasuke's calculating stare bore into her turned head.

'Despite being such a softy, he's still the same Sasuke.' She inwardly thought with an anime sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura watched curiously as Sasuke repeatedly formed the same handseals, sweat starting to cling onto his forehead, but nothing seemingly happens. Inching towards him, she asked "Sasuke, are you ok?" The said boy, knitted his eyebrows together and clenched his teeth.

"Fine... I'm _fine_..." He strained out as he tried the same handseals once again. Sakura knew he wasn't fine, and her motherly instincts immediately jumped into place as she set her hand onto his forehead, sending waves of probing chakra throughout his body.

She found that some sort of barrier is preventing him from unleashing the pent up chakra inside him, but he was still able to mold chakra even so. It seems to be damaging his body, considering that he had enormous amounts of eroding chakra slowly filling up his chakra reserves, stemming straight from his curse seal.

"Must be the genjutsu Orochimaru used..." She mumbled to herself, but Sasuke still managed to catch it. His eyebrows knitted together even further and he asked "The genjutsu? Is that what's causing me to have trouble making jutsus?" Sakura nodded hesitantly as she watched Sasuke's face contort into a scowl before it changed to a grimace of pain.

She felt both bad and guilty towards teasing him now, the barely noticeable grimace on his still rounded face and how he tried to hide his pain away from her. A small sound, that reminded Sakura of a wounded animal, escaped his mouth as he shut his eyes and tried to repress the pain.

"Sasuke, let me check the problem again, I might be able to break through the barrier and heal your injuries." Sakura said softly as she pulled him closer to her. He merely nodded before he winced in pain again.

Sakura sent another wave of probing chakra through Sasuke and she found that the barrier was merely blocking outside of the chakra pathways, unlike the Hyuuga's techniques which block the pathways themselves. She let out a breath between her teeth and a stream of treatments ran throughout her head, this was slightly new to her, generally most of her patients who had blocked chakra pathways had similar injuries created from the Hyuuga techniques.

But this... this was different and much more complicated. She sucked in a breath as Sasuke suddenly slumped down onto her shoulders, his breathing suddenly alarmingly slow. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

 **Past**

As soon as the two teens pulled away from each other, Sasuke's cold rage seemed to completely disappear and the empty, hollow, _cruel_ look replaced itself in his eyes, making him look almost soulless yet still burning in an aura of darkness and anger. He was beginning to remind Sakura of faulty plumbing, running hot and cold at random moments in time.

She quickly shoveled down the food and tucked the rest of it into her pack, along with the little fabric that used to cover the plastic box. She hopped onto her feet and waited expectantly for the group to start moving again. To her surprise they all sat down quietly, never uttering a word.

Taking this as a longer break, she herself, plopped down and fiddled with her newly bought tanto. A monotonous silence draped over the group, no one daring to say a word, the only thing that broke the silence was the agitated twittering of birds that surrounded Juugo.

Time trickled past, as the group sat still no one moving a muscle, Sakura's eyebrows twitched slightly and she felt almost as agitated as the long gone birds who once surrounded Juugo. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up without a word and walked along the path.

Everyone immediately jumped up and tossed on whatever they had on hand, tailing Sasuke with nervous energy compared to that of a frightened animal. Well in Sakura's opinion, everyone was doing that... heh.

Either way, they quickly followed him and once again set out on this monotonous journey again. Seriously, it was always the same now. Resting, traveling, finding a village, resupplying, traveling, resting, traveling, sleeping. It's been the same for the past three days Sakura had been forced to stay with them.

She sighed and continued trudging forward as they passed another village. This time, everyone purchased cloaks and sped through the village instead of staying there for another hour or two. Heading north, it began to get colder and Sakura understood why Team Taka had bought all the cloaks. She wrapped the thick fabric a little closer to herself as a blast of chilling wind hit her face again.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?!" Suigetsu called to the onyx eyed teen, as another gust of wind hit the group. Sasuke turned around and replied "We're coming to the Land of Iron, I'm paying a visit to the Godaime..." With that he sped up his pace, leaving both Sakura and Suigetsu confused.

* * *

 **Present**

When Sarada stirred, Sakura was immediately at her side, helping the young Uchiha sit up. "How are you feeling, Sarada?" she asked cautiously as her future daughter rubbed her bleary eyes and squinted.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked, "I only see pink..." Sakura sweatdropped, 'Oh right... her glasses woops...' she thought with a poker face on. Grabbing the red glasses, she handed it to Sarada, who quickly slid it onto the bridge of her nose and blinked several times.

"Oh... it's you..." She said quietly, which confused Sakura greatly. What did she mean by 'Oh.. it's you...' was she disappointed? Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke came into the room, and shut the door behind him with a soft _click._

"Sakura, did Sarada eat yet?" the elder Uchiha asked monotonously, though Sakura could hear the slightest tinge of worry in his voice. Yep, he was definitely growing soft... heh...

"Not yet, she just woke up. But the food is still warm, since you just finished cooking it ten minutes ago." Sakura murmured, standing up and grabbing the tray and pushing it over to Sarada. "Here, Sarada, you need to eat..."

The young girl looked at the tray cautiously. "Did you make this?" Sakura laughed and replied "No your Otou-san did. I'm not sure how good Sasuke-kun's cooking is, but I'll assure you that it's definitely not poisoned. If that makes you feel any better."

Sasuke threw a sharp glare at Sakura and sighed, "I made sure it doesn't taste that bad, so you can go on and eat it, Sarada." The Uchiha heiress nodded carefully before she carefully picked out a slice of tomato from the soup and popped it in her mouth.

Her eyes brightened up, "Papa, it's really good. I guess your cooking is that bad... not as good as Mama's though." The brightened look was replaced by a mischievous glint, as both the pink haired and raven haired girls smirked evilly at the ticked off raven haired man.

"Sarada, just eat. If you're feeling better, I'll bring you out to train tomorrow." With that, Sasuke walked out the room briskly and closed the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door with an awkward smile on her face. 'Yappari... He's still the emotionally retarded Sasuke we all know and love...'

Sighing, she plopped down on Sarada's table and watched the young girl eat. 'Well... I guess I'll stay here for a while...' She thought.

* * *

 **Future**

Sakura quickly poked Sasuke on the cheek, seeing that if he had a reaction, she would still have time to figure out what exactly she should do to eradicate the chakra blocking his own chakra pathways.

The young Uchiha merely squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists, which was good since that meant he was still conscious, though it also meant he was under extreme pain.

Sucking in a breath, she quickly tried scraping off the intruding chakra with her own. Mumbling a small apology to the young Uchiha, she quickly slid off his white yukata and made a small incision on his abdomen with a clean kunai.

Setting her palm onto his stomach, she traced her chakra throughout his body and maneuvered it throughout his chakra pathways. When she found a weak spot, she used her chakra like a nail on marble and carefully chipped into the harmful chakra.

She slowly peeled it off and Sasuke jolted abruptly, a groan of pain escaping his clenched teeth. Focusing her attention back to her work, she found a rather steady stream of corrupt chakra leaking out of the small opening she created in the barrier.

Shivers wracked the young Uchiha's body as Sakura quickly wove her chakra around the barrier and began chipping away from the small spot she created. She carefully wiped away the sweat that dripped from Sasuke's forehead, and continued to slowly chip and crack the barrier.

Time passed slowly as Sakura painstakingly cracked off pieces of the barrier, sweat beginning to drip off her own forehead as she felt her chakra beginning to deplete. Sasuke let out small, pained breaths that scared Sakura into thinking that he was starting to hyperventilate. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and wiped away the sweat that covered her brow.

'You're just overreacting Sakura, come on I know the real medic in you is still hiding itself right now...' she mentally chastised herself. Putting her hand on his well toned abdomen once again, she continued to chip off the chakra, now seeing that she had managed to rid off half of the barrier. Feeling her chakra deplete even further, she was forced to lay down for a few moments to regain her sight as everything started to become woozy.

Glancing at the poor Uchiha, she could only sigh heavily and continue working on breaking through the barrier. How she wished his old self would appear, memories of the small child who smiled toothily and adored his older brother, now trashed and covered up with the angry thoughts of revenge and detailed lies. But, that would be a problem if she told him the truth, it would completely destroy the future and she could find herself husband-less and Sarada no longer existing anymore.

For now, the best she could do was befriend him and _heal_ the godamn damage that Orochimaru's barrier had caused. She never even noticed that the sun began to set and Garuda, who had been sitting on a perch in the trees the entire time, had began chirping (more like screeching) high pitched warning notes of the oncoming night.

* * *

 **Well, I'm sorry for the about... ahem 300 word shorter chapter. I decided to take a 2 week break with all the hectic summer prep I have. For kami-sama's sake, I have to wake up at 5:30 a.m every single damn day. It's kinda stressful, so I'm sorry if I didn't update for so long. PS I might be able to update faster if you guys encourage me with those nice reviews ;) I've been getting very good feedback from you guys and I thank you for that :D  
(also sorry for the SUPER OOC Sakura in the beginning, I just wanted her to rebel Sasuke for a bit, just to throw him off with the slight Sakura changed attitude between Part I and Part II)**

 **I think I MIGHT update the next chapter a little later, because I've basically forgotten the entire Journey to The Land of Iron Arc, except for small pieces like Sasuke talking to Gaara, fighting A (the Raikage) and Suigetsu and Juugo escaping prison. I might need to rewatch a bunch of episodes and reload my brain XD**

 **Anyways, if you guys can fill me in, for my horrible memory I would thank you for that, Please R &R JA!**


	7. Apology AN

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry about that ;-;**

* * *

Hey guys long time no see ^^ haha sorry about not posting anything for the past 3-4 months, I am so sorry but I totally forgot about writing anything during summer since I went to visit China. An explanation will be written on the next chapter so stay tuned. Also I had a bit of a author's block since I completely forgot to rewatch the Sasuke VS Gokage episodes so my brain is basically blank on how to write the **Past** scenes of _W_ _e Meet Again._ Don't worry though, I'll try to fit in some time and rewatch it so I can actually write a scene for you guys.

Note: I reread through my previous chapters and I just wanted to clean it up a little since it seemed choppy and had several grammatical errors in it o3o, so I will be trying to find anyone who is willing to be my Beta.

Anywaysssss, I've already finished 1/4 of the newest chapters so it'll probably be out in a week or two (yeah... sorry ;-;), I am also cleaning out my profile so it'll be neater and I may be posting alerts on my stories and whatnot onto it.

Cya soon,

Fuji

PS. I changed my pen name again teehee, I might change it again though xD

 _Thanks to th_ _e most recent reviewer, Gu_ est: _J_ _enny, for giving me a wake up call :3 ***_


End file.
